Harry Potter and the Other World
by James the Lesser
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Dark Messanger. NOT 6, it is 5.507. It is to long for a couple chapters in Book 6 but to short for a Book 6. Harry left the wizarding world at the end of Book 5, this picks up where that left off.Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: James the Lesser/Bunny Man**

**I do not own these characters, this is not approved by J.K. Rowling, and this is my own work, **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

Harry wasn't sure what he had been thinking, he was now free, away from the wizarding world. He had cast a concealing spell so he could do magic without being detected by the Ministry, he had put everything in his bottomless pouch, and had sent Hedwig to Hagrid to be taken care of. But now that he was in the other world, the Muggle World, he had no idea what to do. Harry walked down the streets freely knowing that here he wasn't the Famous Harry Potter but some kid on the sidewalk, he wasn't a target, he was a nuisance. But he was hungry, and he would probably need somewhere to stay unless he planned on sleeping outside which he didn't want to do. Ducking into an alley Harry got his wand out. "Uh what would the spell be? I know wizard money has special spells so a wizard can't make their own, but what about Muggle money?" Harry tried to imagine a wallet full of pounds and quids, he got this thought and kept it in his head until he could almost smell the leather from the wallet. "Creato Pounds". Nothing, Harry tried several other words he thought might be money spells finally getting it when he mumbled all the ones before together. "Well I have money now, just need to find a place to stay now." Harry had only been in the Muggle world rarely and had no idea what to do. He walked around for awhile before finding a place that said "Cheap Beds, Cheap Rooms, Ask Inside." SO Harry went in.

"What you looking for kid?" The man up front was reading a newspaper.

"A room, I need one, not sure for how long." Harry looked around the place, it was quite dirty, but he didn't care.

"You eighteen?" Harry hadn't thought about this, he was only 15, but he had no ID to say this.

"Yeah of course I'm eighteen." Harry lied, and apparently either the guy believed him or just didn't care.

"Alright it's 30 pound a night, leave by 10am or pay for another night. Uh, let's see." The guy looked over a wall with a lot of keys hanging down. "Here, Room 17, if you don't like it tough." Harry took the key and handed the guy 90 pounds before walking into the hallway finding Room 17. Opening the door he found a single sized bed with a tray next to it and another door leading to a small bathroom with shower stall. Harry went over to the bed and found the mattress was hard and lumpy when he lay down.

"Well I guess this is a good deal." Harry got off the bed and took his bottomless pouch off. Getting his trunk out Harry got out some clothes and got clean clothes ready. Taking a shower Harry got out and changed into the clean clothes. "Hungry, need food, how much money do I have left?" Harry got out the wallet and found 160 pounds left. "Well now I just need to duplicate it." Harry got his wand out and duplicated the money twice. "ID, how the hell do I make that?" Harry decided it was more important to get something to eat before making an ID or trying to make an ID. When Harry passed the guy in the front he set his Newspaper down and grunted at Harry.

"Leaving already? You get what you pay for, no refunds."

"I am going out to get something to eat, not leaving." Harry left and went out onto the street figuring out where to go. Walking around for a few minutes he decided on a small diner and went in.

"Smoking or non?" A woman chewing gum and wearing a uniform 'greeted' Harry.

"Uh, doesn't matter." The woman led him over to a table that must have been in the smoking section since it had a haze floating around it.

"Want something to drink long as I'm here?" Harry nodded and ordered water. "Alright I'll be back when I get back with your water; the menu is already on the table so figure out what you want." Harry went over the menu and decided on the burger and salad before the waitress got back. With time on his hands Harry looked around at the people eating looking at the clothes trying to figure out what he would buy. He was now in the Muggle World, he could use magic to make all the muggle money he would need, and he was tired of wearing old clothes mainly from Dudley's closet. He saw a group of teens sitting together talking about some new band and Harry figured he could try to talk to them, at least see one of their IDs.

"Hey I was wondering if any of you have an ID." Harry felt weird talking to these teens who would laugh if he told them he was a wizard instead of ask him for an autograph being The Famous Harry Potter.

"Are you kidding? If you want us to buy you something just gives us the money and we will get it." Two of the teens laughed high fiving each other.

"No I just want to see one of your IDs." Harry understood it sounded stupid but what did he care? He didn't know these people.

"What the hell do you want with an ID, get your own." Harry just needed to see an ID so he could make one of his own. Reaching into his pocket he got out ten pounds.

"I'll give you ten pounds to just show me your ID, I know it sounds stupid, and it is, but I just want to see an ID." The closest teen grabbed the ten pounds out of Harry's hands and got out their ID.

"There weirdo." Harry looked a the ID for a few seconds then gave it back.

"Thanks." Harry walked back to the table ignoring the laughing and snickering coming from the table of teens. Harry sat down and waited for the waitress for a few more minutes when she finally came with a glass of water.

"So what you want kid?" Harry told her and she left him alone at the table again. Harry drank from his water thinking of what to do, he had left the wizarding world behind; he was now in a new world, the Muggle world. He had made sure he couldn't be found by magic after using several spells he learned from books to cover his magical signature and make it impossible to be found by Owl. _"What the hell are you thinking? You don't belong here kid, go back to your world, and make sure you have an ID before you go back to the motel for your things." _The voice was there.

"Shut up, I don't care what you think I should do." Harry finished his glass of water and planned on what to do. A few minutes later the waitress came back with his burger and salad.

"Here's your bill, pay when you are done." Harry tore into his food finishing it quickly and paying his bill. He was going to leave a tip but the waitress was nothing like the other one he dealt with at the restaurant that he went to with Hermione. Leaving Harry went into an alley and got the wallet out. Harry pictured the ID he had just seen changing a few things in his mind. He tried a spell, didn't work. He tried another, didn't work. He kept this up until he heard a popping noise. Opening his eyes he saw an ID with his picture and a few added things like age and address.

Going back to his motel room he walked in planning on going to his room when a large woman stopped him. "He's here! Now my husband let you stay here but I can't unless you are at least eighteen and you sure don't look eighteen. Where's your ID?" The voice had given him good advice.

"Right here ma'am and thanks for the compliment." Harry got his new ID out and showed the large woman.

"Twenty One? You sure don't look it." The woman handed the ID back to Harry who stuck it back into his pocket.

"Like I said thanks for the compliment, if that's it can I go to my room?" The woman let him go. Harry went to his room wondering what to do now, there wasn't even a TV in his room. Laying down on the bed Harry tried to think of what to do now._ "Go back now! You don't belong here, you belong at home, in the wizarding world!"_ The voice was back but Harry ignored it. Harry got up and did some push ups, sit ups, and stretches to occupy his time. "There is nothing to do!" Harry took another shower since he had gotten sweaty from working out and needed to put on clean clothes.

Getting out Harry still had nothing to do. _"Go Home!"_ "Shut up! I'm not going home, hell I don't even know where it is." Harry had changed into old clothes and decided he had time to kill he should go out and buy new clothes. Going out into the city Harry went into a few stores buying whatever he wanted. He felt free now buying what he wanted to wear, just like in Diagon Alley when he got to buy his own Dress Robes instead of having hand me downs.

Walking back to his motel he had bags full of shirts, jeans, two pair of shoes, and a new gold watch. Getting to his motel room Harry put his new clothes into separate piles on the floor and wondered what he should wear for that night. He passed a few bars and a couple clubs when he was walking around and wanted to go to one or two that night, use his new ID. Choosing on black pants with a black shirt Harry sat on his bed wondering what to do until night came. _"Go home damn it, you don't want to go out tonight you want to go home, if you were home you would have Hermione and her parents to talk to instead of just me."_ "Shut up damn it! I have no home to go to." Harry got his wallet out and duplicated the money again making sure he would have enough money for the night. _You realize the Ministry will have your head for this, making Muggle money is an offense they take seriously."_ Harry was getting annoyed the voice was even worse then being alone. "Go away; I don't care what the Ministry will do. I am not in the wizarding world anymore." Harry lies down on his bed and fell asleep, anything to get away from the voice.

Two hours later Harry woke up from a dreamless sleep. Looking outside he saw it was dark out. "Finally it's dark out time to have fun." Harry had no idea what he was doing, he had never been to a club, he could barely dance with Hermione and now he was planning on going to some club. Harry left and walked the streets getting to the club he had in mind, The Underground.

"Got your ID?" A large black man at the door asked Harry. Harry got his ID out and showed it to the man. "This fake?" Harry nearly choked on his tongue when the man asked him that.

"No, even if it was would I wouldn't say yes I faked it." The man handed Harry his ID back and let him in. Getting inside Harry saw a cute woman behind a counter wearing all black.

"Cover fee is twenty pounds." Harry handed her the money and went through another set of doors. Inside he saw a large dance floor, a few tables with chairs, a long bar with chairs, and a bunch of lights hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. So far there were only a few people dancing and the music was relatively quiet. Harry didn't feel like sitting at a table alone so went up to the bar.

"Want something to drink?" Another cute girl dressed in all black handed a glass to Harry then pointed to the wall behind her with different kinds of bottles.

"Uh, what's your weakest stuff?" The girl laughed and grabbed a large bottle pouring the liquid in.

"Not much of a drinker are you? You came early though place doesn't pick up until around midnight." Harry took a sip of his drink and made a face. "What your first time drinking? You need something smoother then that stuff." The girl took the drink away and gave Harry a new one. "It's a little stronger but won't have as much bite to it. You just turn 21 or something?" Harry shook his head, his ID said he had turned 21 two months ago.

"I just never got around to drinking; the private school I go to doesn't allow it." Harry did tell her the truth, Hogwarts was a private school, sort of.

"Oh. You just get home from school for the summer? I use to go to school but it was so expensive my family couldn't afford it of course I got a great job now." She smiled at Harry and went to another customer leaving Harry alone. Harry took a sip from his new drink, the girl was right, it didn't have the bite the first drink had but did burn a little going down. Finishing his first Drink Harry felt a little better; the two hour nap helped Harry feel awake and the alcohol made him feel warm even though it was already warm in the club. "Need a refill?"

"Harry, and yes I could use a refill. How much do I owe right now?" The girl filled up Harry's glass.

"Well I didn't add that first drink and this stuff is four pounds a glass, so you owe eight pounds Harry, I'm Amelia." Harry knew he had more then enough; he could drink ten glasses and not spend half the money he duplicated. Ha

"What time is it?" Harry didn't have a clock in his motel room, and he hadn't set his watch yet.

"10:12, wow nice watch." Harry set his watch to the correct time.

"Thanks, got it to today."

"Is that real gold?"

"Yeah, had to stop myself from buying the platinum watch." Harry wanted it so badly but he didn't really need it, and the gold watch was cheaper, not that Muggle money was a problem.

"Wow your parents must be rich to send you to private school and to be able to afford such nice things." Amelia kept looking at Harry's watch.

"No, they were killed when I was young." Harry noticed Amelia in more then customer bartender way looking over her body as he worked on his second drink.

"Oh sorry, who do you live with then?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Myself, I did live with my Aunt and Uncle but they were killed, so I was going to live with my God Father but then he was killed." This girl, woman, had no idea what Harry had been through, Harry couldn't believe he was telling a stranger this.

"What the hell happened? Your family in the military or something? Or were they living in Ireland and got caught in the middle of the IRA stuff?" Harry had to think of something, he wasn't sure what the IRA 'stuff' was but it worked for him.

"Yeah, the IRA."

"So what do you do for fun?" Amelia took the empty glass and filled it up again. Harry did the math in his head and was now up to twelve pounds.

"Right now I am just glad I found some place to stay. It may be cheap and it may be small but it's a roof over my head." Harry went on about his current living situation with Amelia who seemed rather interested in Harry.

"Well like you said it is a roof over your head, why not just live at your house?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Memories huh? Well I have to do my job if I want to get paid, just call for me if you want a refill." Harry sat there sipping at his third drink listening to the music. Harry didn't really listen to music and had never heard of the bands playing or the songs before. Harry liked this, sitting there with people around him, music that was loud, and a drink in his hand.

Harry was amazed by how much attention he was getting. Several girls had come up to him and asked him to dance. He tried a couple times but didn't really like it. Getting back to his chair Harry ordered another drink from Amelia. "Lots of cute girls out there Harry, enjoying yourself?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't dance, although I don't know if you could call that dancing." Harry took another sip from his drink.

"Bumping and grinding is dancing if you do it right. Although working at a club takes all the fun out of staying out all night drinking and dancing. I still like spending my nights off at clubs though, meet a cute guy, have some fun, all good."

"They seem alright to me even though this is my first time going to a club. Who sings this song?" Not that you could call it singing by Harry's standard.

"Coal Chamber, the new album is coming out soon already have the money saved for it." Amelia got Harry another drink when he finished his third one. "So a cute guy like you have a girlfriend?" Harry wasn't sure but he thought Amelia might be flirting with him, the alcohol and lack of experience clouded his mind.

"Nope, had one but we broke up after a fight." He was suppose to be working on the relationship with Hermione but he did leave that life behind.

"Aw to bad." She didn't sound sincere. "How long you staying at the motel?"

"I paid for three days, nights, whatever." Harry was feeling more woozy then before trying to think.

"Well have fun another girl is coming this way." Amelia left before a woman wearing bright neon pink came up and asked Harry to dance with her. Harry went with her for a couple dances before he had to sit down; his head was starting to swim. "Want another drink Harry?" Amelia had the bottle out ready to pour it. Harry shook his head then laying it down on the bar. "Hmm you need some food, seven pounds for a burger, and two pounds for just the bread to soak up some of that alcohol." She laughed a little but Harry wasn't hungry.

"Hey babe how about two shots and a number?" A guy had come up and started to talk to Amelia.

"Seventy inches, that's how tall you have to be to ride this ride." Amelia poured the two shots.

"Come on babe we could have some fun." The guy kept hitting on Amelia.

"You know that big black guy out front?" The man nodded. "That's her boyfriend, if you want her go talk to him and see how he answers." The man walked away quickly after Harry's little comment.

"Wow Harry thanks! Free drink on me." Amelia poured Harry another drink who started to drink it even though it was probably not a good idea. "You're putting them down pretty good for a first timer." The time passed and Harry kept drinking. After his sixth drink he seemed to get better and danced with a couple other girls before going back to the bar.

"Hey Amelia where do you live?" Harry was drunk, he wasn't feeling sick or dizzy anymore but he was drunk.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have a few blocks to walk to get back to my motel and hoping you might live near there to drop me off or something." Harry worked on his seventh drink having gotten use to the burn of the liquid.

"Well I know the place you are talking about and it is in the opposite direction of my place but if you want I could take you there, wouldn't want a good customer getting hurt." She took the glass Harry had just finished and filled it with water. "Here maybe this will help, I don't get off until two so if you want to sit there for another hour or so I can take you home." Harry drank his water.

"Alright, take me home, thanks." Harry got his wallet out trying to do the math.

"It's twenty eight pounds, the water is free." Harry got thirty out.

"Thanks for the tip." Harry realized that Amelia would probably want money for gas and she did pour him that first drink even if he didn't finish it.

"Here." Harry gave her ten pounds. "Thanks for giving me a ride later Amelia." Harry continued drinking the water.

"No problem Harry." Amelia went over to some other people doing her job. Harry just sat there and turned down a couple girls who asked him to dance. Harry kept looking at his watch getting a little less drunk.

"Maybe I can make it back by myself." _"She wants you! Go with her, talk to her, get with her!"_ The voice was back and again Harry ignored it. Amelia came back to Harry. "Hey I'm feeling a little better…" Amelia got a glass out and filled it up with a different kind of alcohol.

"This stuff has bite but is smooth, only five pounds, three pence." Harry started to drink this new alcohol not worrying about the time. Finishing it Harry felt the swimming in his head again when Amelia came back.

"Only ten more minutes then I can clean up and let Mary take over." Harry nodded letting Amelia refill the glass. Working on the new drink Harry thought the time would never move, ten minutes seemed to take hours to pass. His head swam a bit more and as he finished this drink a new girl came over.

"Amelia says you got two of those so ten pounds and six pence is your total." Harry gave her fifteen pounds. "Thanks, Amelia was right you are cute, she said she will get you when she clocks out." Harry didn't say anything waiting for Amelia to take him home.

"You ready Harry?" Amelia grabbed Harry's arm and lead him to a back exit instead of going through the dance floor to get to the front exit. "Employee parking lot is just another benefit to working here." She let Harry sit in the back so he could lie down. Harry closed his eyes hearing the roar of the engine. Harry wasn't paying attention to what was going on or how long Amelia drove. "Come on Harry just a couple flights of stairs to go up." Harry followed Amelia not remembering having to go up stairs to get to his motel room. Amelia lead Harry into a small apartment. "Come on Harry let's see how good you treated your girlfriend." Harry followed her to the bedroom his head still swimming although now had new thoughts doing laps in his head.


	2. New Life

**Chapter 2: The New Life**

Harry woke up to a strange feeling. His head hurt, his stomach churned, but there was something else. Opening his eyes he saw the back of someone's head, Harry looked down and noticed he nor did the person he was sleeping next to have any clothes on. At first he thought he was still dreaming but Hermione had brown hair not black and her skin wasn't this white. The person next to him rolled over and kissed him on the lips. "Morning sleepy head, if you have a hang over I can get you some Tylenol." Harry remembered parts of last night, went to a club, talked to the bartender, got drunk and asked for a ride home from, who?

"If this is a hang over I'm feeling then yes, please." She stood up not caring she was still naked and went to what Harry assumed was a bathroom. Coming back Harry noticed a strange contrast between the girl and couldn't stop staring.

"I dye my hair; have to if I want to work at The Underground. Black clothes, black shoes, black hair, black lipstick, but I am a natural red head as you can see." She smiled and handed Harry the Tylenol and a glass of water. Amelia! Harry finally remember her name and was starting to remember other parts as well.

"Did we uh, you know, use protection?" Harry felt embarrassed asking this even if it wasn't an embarrassing question, being safe and smart about sex was one of the main reasons he hadn't done that with Hermione, until the cookies from Ron messed with Hermione and him.

"Don't worry this is the 90's we have the pill, what women did before it I don't know." Amelia lay down next to Harry putting her arm across his chest. "You are so warm and snuggly Harry, bet your ex loved the mornings after." Harry downed the rest of the water and rolled over facing Amelia. She did look good, and from what Harry was remembering they did have a lot of fun last night.

"Didn't I ask you to take me home?" Harry was sure he had, going with a stranger didn't seem like something he would do.

"I did, I took you to my home. It may not be as cheap as your place but it works for me. You seem ready for another round." Amelia's hand had strayed down. "Want to go for round six?" Before Harry could answer Amelia climbed on top of Harry and started round six.

A couple hours later and a few more rounds completed Harry and Amelia lay exhausted on the bed. "Need a shower, care to join me?" Amelia stood up and went over to where she had gone before to get Harry Tylenol.

"Sure." Harry stood up and after stretching his neck and back a little bit more went and joined Amelia in the shower. Being there with her reminded Harry of the two times he had been in a shower with Hermione. The first time he didn't want to be there, she had cornered him in the bathroom at the Dursley's, the second time he had joined her in the shower in the Muggle Studies house and helped her wash her hair, let Hermione see they could do things without having sex. Harry wasn't too worried about this now that he had Amelia with him in the shower and was washing her hair. "Should I not scrub so hard? I've never dyed my hair so don't know if it comes out that easily."

"Don't worry about it, this stuff doesn't come out until I cut my hair or dye it again." Harry had noticed a little bit of red was starting to show. "You do this before? It feels so good when someone else does it." Harry kept his mind occupied by comparing Amelia to Hermione, her hair was shorter, straight, Amelia was just a little shorter then Hermione, she was bigger in the chest and hip area but smaller in the waist, she was beautiful in Harry's opinion.

"Do you always take customers home?" Harry said it jokingly but was wondering about it.

"No, only the cute ones who interest me and have that special something about them. Also doesn't hurt if they are hunky like you are." Amelia turned around and squeezed one of Harry's arms. Harry flexed both of them without thinking. "Besides couldn't let you stay in that scummy motel when there was a nice warm bed here for you." She squeezed something else of Harry's kissing Harry hard in the shower. "How about another round?" Harry didn't say anything and just let Amelia control the situation.

Twenty minutes later Harry realized the water level was rising. "Amelia I think you're laying on the drain." She mumbled something before moving her weight to get off the drain. The water level kept rising. "We hit the knob didn't we? Might want to get out before we both drown in here." Amelia nodded her head as Harry stood up.

"Gee Harry now I don't want to get up." She smiled and looked at what had interested her. Harry got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Going out into the bedroom Harry found his watch, it was already past three in the afternoon. Harry put his old clothes back on since he didn't have anything else to wear at the moment.

"Amelia what time do you go to work?" Amelia came out of the bathroom with no towel on distracting Harry.

"Eight, eight to two every night except Sunday. If you want you can stay here or come with me and keep me company during the slow hours." Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to do that, he shouldn't have done what he already had even if it did feel great. Harry had left the wizarding world behind, including Hermione, but he still felt like he was doing something wrong with Amelia since he did tell Hermione he would work with her on 'it'.

"I need to get my stuff, clean clothes, if I am going anywhere tonight." "_Good, you had your fun now get your things and leave! They are worried about you, the Granger family, the Weasly family, others, they are still searching for you. The think you were kidnapped by Death Eaters!"_ The voice had come back which Harry ignored, he didn't care, those were wizarding families, he didn't live in their world any more. "So if you could give me a ride there I get my things." Amelia put some clothes on finally letting Harry think about other things.

"Sure, how much do you have though? My place isn't that big…"

"Don't worry it's only a few bags of clothes I bought yesterday." Not to mention his trunk, which was in his bottomless pouch, and the other pouch he had gotten from Monica that had all the gold in it, and the Necronomicon and other things.

"Ok well when we go out we can get something to eat, I'm not much of a cook." Amelia grabbed her car keys. "Ready to go?" Harry nodded. On the way to the motel Harry started to feel uncomfortable. Why was Amelia being so nice? Was she a witch and just wasn't letting on? Harry had stayed there one night and now was planning on staying again and she seemed fine with it.

"Uh Amelia you probably have to pay rent and stuff so if I am going to stay at your place a couple nights I should, you know, help pay for it?" Amelia smiled with her mouth and eyes. Turning into the parking lot for the motel Amelia answered.

"Well if you feel you have to its 450 pounds a month, so say 20 pounds a night, plus extras…" She leaned over and kissed Harry on the mouth leaving some black lipstick on his lips. "Need any help carrying your things?" Harry shook his head and went into the motel.

"Sir I know you said no refunds but I won't be staying here tomorrow so if I could have 30 pounds back." The man looked up.

"It's you, you just getting in?" The man saw the black smear of lipstick on Harry's lips. "Good job kid, get your stuff out of the room and give me your key if you are leaving, still have time to sell it to someone else if you do it soon." Harry wasn't sure what the guy meant since the wall of keys still had at least thirty keys on it for empty rooms. Harry went to his room and threw everything together quickly getting out and handing the man the room key. "I would ask if you made a mess but no point really since I wouldn't be able to tell the difference." Harry nodded to the man and left with three bags of clothes and his bottomless pouch.

"Wow you really don't have much, left all your other things back at your house?" Harry nodded not wanting to talk about it. "Well want to eat now or take your things to my place and unload it first?"

"Well as long as we are out here might as well get something to eat." Harry moved the front passenger seat back so he could stretch his legs. "Where do you want to eat? I ate at this one place yesterday; it was ok but really not that great."

"I know just the place, you'll love it." Amelia drove letting Harry look around the city. "This place is like The Underground except no dance floor or loud music, at least your ears won't bleed. You have another shirt like that? In case someone sees you and recognizes you from last night at The Underground, you were quite popular." Harry reached into the back seat and went through his bags of clothes picking out another black shirt. "That will work, but those other clothes, orange and red and white? Not your color, you need more blue and green, they go with your eyes better, and black goes with your hair, we need to do some shopping if you are going to be staying with me for awhile." Harry wasn't sure about that, he didn't even want to stay there last night except he was too drunk to really make a decision. He could always duplicate more money if she really was going to make him buy more clothes.

"Well I just wanted new clothes so I bought what I liked instead of being forced to wear hand me downs from my cousin."

"Your cousin? How old is he?"

"He was my age but he was killed at the same time my Aunt and Uncle were. I was living with them for awhile after my parents were killed. It was great though when I turned eleven and my, uh, Grandfather came and took me away." Hermione had said Dumbledore was like a Grandfather to Harry. "He sent me to the private school he was the Headmaster of, at first I was worried since my Aunt and Uncle would never have paid for it but my parents had left me money to pay for it."

"How much?" Amelia seemed interested now.

"More then enough to make it so I don't have to work if I didn't feel like it." It was strange, Amelia didn't know he was The Famous Harry Potter, she didn't know his life story like everyone in the wizarding world did, and she was still interested in him. "I would give it all away though just to bring them back, damn Voldemort." Harry had said his name, Amelia didn't flinch, she was a Muggle so why would she flinch at the mention of Voldemort?

"That the leader of the IRA gang that killed your parents? Ireland is full of gangs and barbarians, why the Ministry doesn't send in the troops and wipe the scum that is there off the island is a mystery to me. Your house in Ireland?" Harry shook his head. He wasn't sure where Sirius's house was but he knew it wasn't there. "Do you live with any other family members or is the house empty?"

"Right now the Grangers are living there. Hermione and her parents were targeted by Voldemort so my Grandfather thought it was a good idea to put them there." Amelia raised an eyebrow at the mention of Hermione.

"Who's Hermione?"

"My friend, she goes to school with me." No point in telling Amelia the other part of Hermione and him.

"She cute?"

"I guess, my Brother had a crush on her but was such an immature git about it that when another guy asked her to a dance he wouldn't speak to her for a month."

"So you two haven't done anything?" Harry wanted to lie, what did it matter if he lied? Amelia wouldn't find out, but Harry as still Harry even if he left the wizarding world. "And what about you're Brother? He still have a crush on her?"

"Hermione and I did do something; we dated for awhile but broke up over something stupid. We are still friends, kind of, to tell you the truth you are the first person I uh, you know, since Hermione." Of course that was easy to do since Hermione was the only person he had feelings for, still had them even though he left that world behind. "And Ron is an evil bastard, he betrayed me, his family, everyone, he killed someone." Harry still felt weird, this girl had no idea about the Death Eaters, The Famous Harry Potter, the attack on Hogwarts, yet he was able to talk to her about it.

"Oh, he joined the IRA? Probably knew where Hermione lived so they had to move to your house, but he didn't know where he lived?"

"He's not my real brother, by blood, just that we were friends for a long time, did everything together, I considered him my Brother. But yes Hermione and her family had to move because Ron knew where they lived." Harry wasn't sure if Ron knew that, but Harry had to keep up this IRA lie somehow.

"That why you ran away? Couldn't stand being in the same house as her? You are nice Harry, leaving your house to another family instead of kicking them out. Of course if I had to make the same choice I would have done the same, just imagine kicking them out and the IRA getting them, I'd feel horrible. Cool the parking lot is pretty empty, quick seating and service. Do you mind if we sit in the smoking section? I haven't had a fag in forever." Harry said he didn't care as they entered the place. Amelia went over to a vending machine and bought a pack of cigarettes. "You smoke?" Harry was about to say no but what the hell, he didn't drink either did he?

"Not really but I didn't drink either." Harry took a cigarette from Amelia as he followed her over to a table.

"Hey Mitch my usual, and another one for my friend." A guy dressed in black with a tall blue Mohawk waved to Amelia and went into the back. "I eat here all the time, good food, good music, cheap prices, allows me to save my money up."

"What are you saving up for?" Harry was trying to make small talk; it seemed easier last night when he had a drink or two in him. Taking a drag off his cigarette he coughed loudly on the smoke. Harry tried it again but couldn't handle the coughing so stubbed it out in the ash tray.

"Not sure, I want my own house but that costs lots of money, and my car is good so don't need a new one although the new BMW is a beautiful machine. I've been thinking of getting a few tattoos and piercing, but don't want some cheap silver stud or what not, want to go with gold everything, ears, nose, eyebrow, lips, tongue, nipples, belly button, and not sure about the last one, might hurt a little to much." Harry winced at just thinking of getting a piercing, and Harry was pretty sure he knew what Amelia meant by 'last one'.

I could never get anything pieced, but I would never get a tattoo either, the job I have in mind probably wouldn't go well with it." Quidditch probably wouldn't mind tattoos but a piercing? Just something to get torn out when a Beater slams into you, not that Harry could play Quidditch anymore. He hadn't thought of that, he still had his broom in his trunk, but he couldn't play Quidditch if he left the wizarding world.

"What are planning on doing?" Harry sure as hell couldn't say Quidditch.

"Sports, anything really, but I like sports. Imagine getting a ring tore out during a wrestling match or from a tackle in rugby." Both winced at the thought. Mitch came over with two plates filled with what looked like rice and noodles and some sauce mixed with some kind of meat.

"What are you drinking?"

"I'll have an E & G, Harry?"

"I guess I'll have the same thing." Harry wasn't sure what an E & G was but he didn't know any other drink either.

"Got your ID?" Harry got his out, Mitch looked it over then handed it back. "You look awfully young to be 21 but if you are paying for it what do I care." Mitch went into the back and a few moments later came out with two glasses.

"Thanks Mitch, how's it been at home?" Harry was eating his food while Amelia talked with Mitch. The food was good and the E & G was probably stronger then what Harry drank last night but was good to.

"Well we have more people, see you tonight at The Underground Amelia." Mitch walked away to get the order from three people who just came in.

"He used to work at The Underground but now just shows up, you'd figure after getting fired for dyeing his Mohawk blue he wouldn't show up." Amelia started in on her food leaving the table quiet for the next few minutes. Amelia finished her food and chugged her drink down as though it was water. "Good Brandy, kind of costly though." Harry didn't care, he still had plenty of money in his wallet.

"Well since I am the man I'll pay for both of us."

"Oh that is so old fashioned, are you going to open the door for me and lay your cape down on a puddle for me?" Amelia joked with Harry.

"Well I don't have my cape with me so can't do that." Harry joked back. Harry and Amelia talked until Mitch came back with the bill.

"Must have had a nice raise to be getting the E & G, here's your bill Amelia." Harry looked at it, the E & G was 17 pounds, each! Harry spent that much on four drinks last night but he wasn't worried.

"That's it?" Harry acted cocky getting fifty pounds out. "Since you're a friend of Amelia's keep the change." Mitch gladly kept the 15 pounds and left the two to themselves. Harry and Amelia left to go back to her place. Getting there Harry carried his things up the stairs into Amelia's apartment.

"Harry if you want you can change into some clean clothes before we go out shopping or keep what you have on. Have your receipts?" Harry nodded. "Good we can return those red and other wrong colors while we're out." Harry figured he would change since he was wearing mostly old clothes except the shirt. Harry started to undress before he noticed Amelia wasn't leaving.

"Uh I'm changing…" Harry wasn't really thinking about it, Amelia had already seen him naked several times and they had done things together.

"Exactly I like looking at your body, such nice muscles, and such large muscles." Harry got the innuendo and figured he could change in front of her, no big deal. Getting dressed Harry excused himself to the bathroom.

"Ok how much will I need?" Harry had a little over 100 pounds left in his wallet. Duplicating it twice Harry hoped 400 pounds would be more then enough. Getting out Harry and Amelia left, first returning clothes Amelia said were 'wrong colors' and then going to a new store.

"Welcome to the greatest store in England, Dark Topics." Harry followed Amelia in looking around the store. "Clothes, tattoos, piercing, jewelry, you want it they got it. Now we need something black, lots of black, and some blues and dark greens." Amelia led Harry around the store pulling shirts off of hangers and shelves holding them up to Harry deciding which ones looked good on him. "Hmmm, need something on your other wrist, and maybe something to go around your neck." Amelia led Harry over to a glass counter with chains and pendants. "We'll stick with gold since you already have the watch, are you religious?" Harry shook his head. "Ok no crosses then, what do you want?" Harry wasn't sure, there were crosses, pentacles, skulls that reminded Harry of the Dark Mark, and then Harry saw something that reminded him of Gryffindor.

"I like that, the lion looking one." Harry pointed it out to Amelia.

"Hey, Kristi." A girl came over. "Get that out." Amelia pointed out the lion. "And then get my friend a thirty inch length of gold chain to go with it." The girl did as Amelia asked. "And we have some clothes to ring up but only have his shirts picked out, hold those and these shirts." Harry put several black, dark blue and dark green shirts on the counter. "We'll be right back." Amelia took Harry over to some pants, all black, and one pair of shorts, also black.

"Uh how much will all this cost?"

"Not sure."

"Well I only brought a little over 400 pounds with me so might not be able to afford all this." Amelia looked like she was going to laugh.

"Are you kidding Harry? That is more then enough, although the chain and pendant will probably take a good chunk out of it. Looking good makes you feel good and is there a price on that?" Amelia threw the pants and shorts into Harry's arms going over to another section. "You like silk or cotton better Harry?"

"I don't know, what's the difference?"

"Oh we have to go with silk then, you'll love them!" Amelia showed Harry a pair of boxers which moved in a way that reminded Harry of his Invisibility Cloak.

"Uh ok, sure." Harry felt his skin warm up as Amelia went through more boxers. Why was he getting embarrassed? She had seen him naked already yet Amelia helping him buy underwear embarrassed him.

"Hmm, you already have black shoes so don't need those, but need black socks, and a pair of dark blue socks to go with the blue pants I just saw." Amelia went over to a shelf and pulled a pair of dark blue pants throwing them into Harry's arms. "You like hats?" Harry shook his head. "Good, your hair is too nice to cover up. You sure you don't want any piercing; you'd look good with a lip ring." Harry shook his head at this, he didn't not want anything pierced period. "Well take those over to the rest of your stuff and we need to find something for your other wrist." Harry did as Amelia asked as Amelia went over to another counter.

"Well wait I already have something I could wear, I don't usually wear it a lot since it cost a lot." Harry was thinking of the bracelet he had gotten Hermione, who then gave it back to him when they broke up. He wasn't going to give it back to Hermione since he left the wizarding world.

"Really? Then I guess we are…" Amelia stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh Harry look!" Harry looked at what Amelia was pointing at, two gold rings with a sign above it saying 'Free piercing with purchase of both rings.' And another sign saying 70 pounds.

"I'm not getting anything pierced." 

"Ok but I can get something pierced; this will pay off four nights at my place if you pay for it." Amelia looked at Harry trying to look as sweet and innocent as possible. "I could get both eyebrows done, or my bottom lip and top lip, or both nostrils, or something else there is two of." Amelia put her hands together batting her eyes at Harry.

"Well if you really want it I guess I could pay for it." Amelia hopped up and down clapping her hands together.

"Kristi ring those up to." Kristi went over and opened the case getting the rings out.

"Steve is in the back, he can pierce you right now, what do you want?" Amelia thought about it for a little bit.

"My right eyebrow and my bottom lip." Kristi nodded and went into the back of the store moments later coming out with a guy Harry assumed was Steve.

"So the lass is finally getting something pierced? About time to you always go on about how when you get the money you are going to add ten pounds of gold to your body. Who are you?" Steve looked at Harry.

"That's Harry, I'm taking him shopping so he will have some good clothes for tonight and look good enough to hang out with me on my night off." Amelia grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well you said you want your eyebrow and bottom lip down right?" Amelia nodded. "Alright sit there and let me get my tools." Steve went into the back coming back out with a needle and a bottle with some antiseptic. "Now the eyebrow is easy but the bottom lip is a little tricky, it will hurt and you won't be able to kiss or do other things with it until it heals so if Harry enjoys that part of your bedtime fun you might want to reconsider just getting your other eyebrow done or your nose." Harry did 'enjoy' what Amelia had done with her mouth but didn't really care if Amelia wanted the piercing there she could get it.

"How long will it take to heal?"

"At least a week, maybe two if you play with it to much."

"Well I could get my other eyebrow done, Harry?"

"Go ahead, get what you want pierced, although I do like what you do with your mouth." Harry wiggled his eyebrows at Amelia getting her to laugh. Harry shook his head, what was he doing? He would never have said something like that before.

"Well I guess I can get both eyebrows done instead." Steve got to work piercing both eyebrows and putting the rings in.

"Now just make sure you use antiseptic twice a day and if it gets infected take your ring out and come back here when it heals." Steve cleaned up his equipment and went back into the back area of the store.

"So Harry look hot or what?" Harry really didn't like it but he wasn't about to tell Amelia that.

"Looks great, so how much do I owe?" Kristi went over to the cash register and added it all together.

"387 pounds, I took the tax off since you bought so much and I know Amelia will be back." Harry was glad he had duplicated the money twice and taken some of the clothes back, if he hadn't he would have been way to short to afford all this.

"Wow cheaper then I thought." Harry got the money out and handed it to Kristi. "Well this I will need help carrying." Harry grabbed four bags and Amelia grabbed one. They went out to the car and put the bags in the back seat. "Thanks Amelia, never cared enough about clothes to think about colors, of course most of my clothes came from my cousin so I didn't really have a choice."

"Do we need to go to the bank?" This caught Harry off guard.

"What?"

"Well you did spend a lot of money so I thought you might need to go to a bank to get some money."

"No I have more with my stuff back at your place." Whew, how to explain the bank he had his money at had goblins for security guards?

"Alright just making sure you have money for tonight, can't give you free drinks no matter how cute you are." Amelia laughed at her joke driving the rest of the way to her apartment.

"Where am I supposed to put everything?" Harry set his bags down as Amelia set the one bag she was carrying down.

"Well right here is good enough, no one else lives here so I doubt they will care if you leave the bags here." Here was a living room kitchen mix, something that had just enough to make it livable.

"Alright." Harry looked at his watch, almost seven o'clock! They had spent close to four hours eating and shopping. "What time do you go to work?"

"Well it's not that far away so I usually give myself twenty minutes to get there, park, get inside, and clock in. You don't have to worry about paying a cover charge this time since you're with me you can use the employee entrance." The time passed as the two had fun until it was time for Amelia to go to work. The two went, Harry had fun and after Amelia said he could dance with other girls Harry had a blast, drinking, dancing, Harry was free.

Harry's new life was great, no school, no worry, duplicating money whenever he needed it, and a girlfriend that was ready to have 'fun' all the time. Harry did have trouble telling Amelia about his past having to edit parts so she wouldn't know he was a wizard, not that she would believe him if he told her. It had been almost a week and now Amelia had the night off.

"So what do you want to do tonight Amelia?"

"Well there is a club in downtown called The Bricks, pretty hardcore if you want to go." Harry wasn't sure, he had just spent five days at The Underground, of course he wasn't dancing with Amelia.

"Sure, why not." Harry was lying on the bed relaxing after a couple more rounds with Amelia who was smoking.

"Sure you don't want a fag? You need to get those pinkies black to match your clothes." Harry turned her down again; he didn't need his 'pink' lungs turning black from smoking. "Well how about you take a shower; I'll enjoy this for a little bit longer and join you when I'm done." Harry went to the bathroom and got in the shower. After a few minutes Harry hadn't been joined by Amelia and got out.

"Amelia? What happened?" Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and went out into the bedroom. He saw Amelia with a large gold coin and a pouch, his bottomless pouch. "What the hell are you doing? Amelia dropped the gold coin.

"What the fuck are you? You have a bag filled with gold and silver and a fucking trunk! What the fuck is this!" Amelia threw the pouch at Harry. "How the fuck is that possible! That's not, I stuck my whole arm in it but it isn't big enough it can't be, what the fuck!" Amelia was panicking badly.

"I can explain, I swear, you won't believe me but I can tell you the truth." Harry was caught, what could he do? He couldn't tell her he was a wizard, but he did have proof he was, but what would she do when he told her?

"Explain what! That is fucking impossible, that bag should weigh hundreds of kilos but it is light, that's not possible, those coins are heavy!" Amelia grabbed her chest breathing heavily.

"I can explain it, I can use magic." Harry went and got his pouch taking his wand out. "Watch." Harry waved his wand and turned a cup into a mouse and back again. "I can do magic, and those gold coins are wizard money, there is a whole society of wizards and witches living all over the world."

"What the fuck are you taking me for Harry? Is that even your name? How the fuck can you be a wizard, they don't exist, that's just fairy tales…" Amelia sat down on the bed trying to calm down.

"I am a wizard, and we do exist. My family wasn't killed by the IRA but by dark wizards called Death Eaters, my private school is a school for wizards and witches, and I've been running away from that. I've been lying to you all this time, I'm not even 21, hell I can't even get a drivers license yet. I used magic to make my ID and my muggle money." Amelia stared at Harry. "Muggle, people who can't do magic. I'm fifteen, not 21, I am a wizard, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't, I'm not allowed to tell Muggles I'm a wizard."

"Why?" The first Sentence without the F word, Harry was making progress, he hoped.

"It's against the law; we have our own Ministry that makes laws we have to follow. I have been breaking a lot of them though, like underage magic, duplicating money, countless others. I'm so sorry Amelia I shouldn't have done this to you, I should have stayed at the motel, please don't be mad at me." Amelia stood up and walked over to Harry.

"You're fifteen? You're only fifteen? You're just a little kid and I've let you touch me? You've been lying to me all this time? You used me to get away from some secret world? Fuck you!" Amelia kicked Harry in the stomach then in the face when he kneeled down. "I let you use me thinking you were rich and would be able to take care of me and yet you are just some little brat, fuck you!" She kicked Harry a couple more times. "I'm not on the pill, I wanted you to knock me up thinking you were rich and here you are 15 years old!" She grabbed Harry by the back of the head and stared in his eyes. "Take your crazy ass shit and leave! I never want to see you again damn it, you little fucking kid!" She kicked Harry again before storming out of the apartment. Harry lay on the floor bleeding for a minute before getting up. Harry took his bottomless pouch and put the clothes he had bought with Amelia, the chain and pendant, and other things he had bought in it. He got his wallet out and looked at the money inside, duplicated it several times and took it out.

"Sorry Amelia." He put the over 8,000 pounds on a dresser and left.


	3. Return to Hell

**Chapter 3: Return to Hell**

Harry had no idea where to go; he had never been to Sirius's house and had no idea how to get there. His head hurt from when Amelia kicked him and the throbbing was getting worse. Harry walked around the city for awhile before getting too tired to walk anymore. "I need to go to the train station, go to Hogwarts, and then what? I didn't even last a week on my own, I'm pathetic." Harry hit his head on the wall trying to jog an idea from his head. "I just hope I didn't get Amelia pregnant, I can't believe that, she didn't like me, she just wanted me because she thought I was rich." He was actually but he wasn't thinking about that. _"Take the spell off, they are still looking for you. You take the concealing spell off and they will find you."_ The voice was back; Harry hadn't heard it for awhile and was glad it hadn't left him. Harry got his wand out and took the spell off followed by various pops and cracks as wizards and witches apparated around him.

"Harry! You escaped, oh they hurt you didn't they?" Molly Weasly went over and looked at Harry's forehead which had a bruise formed on it already from Amelia's kick.

"What? I just took the spell off." Harry's head still throbbed and he wasn't thinking clearly.

"What? You disappeared from the train station, the Death Eaters kidnapped you didn't they?" Tonks was standing behind Harry. "Unless you aren't Harry… What was Sirius's other name?"

"Snuffles or Padfoot?" Harry realized it must seem strange for him to appear after a week.

"Ron knew that, you could be Ron using a Polyjuice potion, we have to hold you for at least an hour to make sure you aren't Ron." Molly flinched every time Ron's name was said but kept her composure.

"Don't worry if you are Harry Potter we will take you to your house if you aren't, well, the Ministry won't have enough to identify you with." Harry turned around and recognized the man.

"Lupin, I'm so sorry I ran away, I didn't want to deal with this anymore, I'm sorry I made you all worry." Harry was grabbed by both arms and lifted off the ground.

"Just wait an hour before you start talking, we need to know if you really are Harry." They dragged Harry roughly by his arms over to a building. "Sit there and don't move, we already cast an anti-apparation spell." Harry did as he was told looking at the different people. He recognized most of them but a couple he had never seen before. Harry sat and waited, and waited, he looked at his watch a few times waiting for the hour to pass. Harry noticed Remus avoided looking at him while Molly and Tonks kept glancing at him. One of the people he didn't recognize just stared at him giving Harry the creeps. The hour was almost over, Harry was about to shout that it was really him, when Dumbledore arrived. 

"Sorry it took me so long I had to get out of Hogwarts to apparate and I couldn't apparate here since it is a Muggle neighborhood. Harry?" Harry nodded, he wanted to apologize but wasn't sure if he could. "My dear child where have you been?" The person Harry didn't recognize stopped Dumbledore from getting closer.

"We don't know if he is the real Harry Potter, we are waiting an hour in case he was a Death Eater using a Polyjuice Potion." Dumbledore waved the man away.

"I know Harry; this is him so you have no need to wait. Harry you look injured do you need anything?" Harry shook his head. "Well what happened? If you want you can come to Hogwarts with me or I could take you home." Harry wanted to say something but the man Harry didn't recognize got his wand out and pointed it at Harry.

"Stay there, just eight more minutes and we will know if you are a Death Eater or really Harry Potter." So Harry sat there wanting to hug Remus, Molly, Dumbledore, even Tonks. Harry hadn't realized how much he missed them, how much he missed this life._ "Finally, I was getting worried for a minute, just a little longer and you would have missed the point." _Harry heard the voice and wasn't sure what it meant, maybe…

"When's Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"Don't talk, three more minutes." Harry sat and waited, the three minutes passed on his watch tick by tick. Hundred and eighty ticks later the hour was up.

"See? I'm me not Ron or some other Death Eater." Harry stood up and gave Lupin a hug, then Molly, then Tonks. "I'm sorry I made you all worry I wanted to get away from all this but couldn't handle it." Not to mention he got his ass kicked by a Muggle girl. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't kidnapped, I wasn't hurt or anything."

"Then where did you get that bruise, and that cut?" Dumbledore was pointing at Harry's face.

"Uh, long story, don't want to talk about it." Harry was already thinking of ways to edit his story, he had enough practice editing his life to Amelia.

"Well are you under the Imperius curse?" Harry shook his head. "Better make sure." Dumbledore waved his wand over Harry's head making a light blue dust appear. "Ok are you under any other spells?" Harry again shook his head.

"Where did you get that watch?" Molly was pointing at Harry's watch.

"From a store, I bought it."

"How? You hadn't gone to Gringotts and I know Muggles don't take our kind of money." Molly was going into Mother mode. "You didn't steal it did you Harry?"

"No I paid for it with Muggle money, I used magic to make it."

"That is a violation of Stature 15 of Appendix 4 of the Muggle Wizard Relations Code punishable by a fine up to 1500 Galleons and up to 3 months in Azkaban. Well, somewhere else since You-Know-Who destroyed it with dragons…"

"Dawdles this is not the time for that. Harry we couldn't find you, and if you did magic the Ministry would have detected it"

"I used a spell to cover that up, learned it from a book in the library. I took it off and that's when you all apparated, I didn't know where Sirius's house was so I was a bit lost."

"That's very advanced magic Harry, but why did you do all this?" Dumbledore had asked the question the others wanted to ask.

"I'll tell you later Dumbledore, can I get some Tylenol for my headache?" The others stared at Harry blankly not knowing what Tylenol was. "Something for pain, my head hurts, so I want something to make it stop hurting." Molly got her wand out and waved it in Harry's face causing the spot where Amelia had kicked him to go numb. "Thanks Mrs. Weasly."

"It's the least I could do dear, after all you've done for my family it's the least I could do."

"Well we need a portkey to take Harry to his house; that will do." Dumbledore picked up a salt shaker. Waving his wand over and using an incantation turned it into a portkey, even though it looked the same. "Harry put your hand on it." Harry did, nothing happened, that's when Dumbledore put his hand on it and Harry felt the hook behind his belly button just like every time he had used a portkey. The feeling left him as he landed in the middle of a large room filled with books and chairs.

"Where are we?" Harry looked around.

"Your house Harry, it appears we landed in the library." Harry looked around his house, his library; this was Sirius's house and now his.

"Um Dumbledore since we are alone I'll tell you what I did, why I did it, please forgive me." Harry felt horrible, all these people had been looking for him even after a week of being gone, and he had made Dumbledore worry about him.

"If you like Harry, the Grangers and young Starks are already asleep so we will not be disturbed." Dumbledore took a seat as did Harry.

"I wanted to get away, from this, from everything. Voldemort had attacked the castle because of me, Ron had turned because of me, Cho, Michael, Professor Krats, and Sirius, they were all killed because of me so I decided I would leave. If I left the wizarding world then Voldemort wouldn't go after Hogwarts again, he wouldn't be after Hermione anymore. I put everything I had in my bottomless pouch and put Hedwig in Hagrid's care so I could leave when I got off the train. I wasn't thinking I didn't care how you or anyone else would feel; I just wanted to get away."

"It's alright Harry, everyone needs to get away every now and then, although they usually tell someone where they are going and make arrangements. How did you like the Muggle world?"

"It was strange, I could use magic to make money so I got a motel room, some clothes, I ate out, and I went to a club. I met someone there and we went to their place, I stayed there for awhile until they found out I was a wizard and they kicked me out." Literally, Amelia packed a pretty mean kick. "So I took the concealing spell off and you found me. I know I broke Ministry rules, and I broke school rules, and I shouldn't have done it, if she was a Death Eater pretending to be a Muggle she could have killed me in my sleep, I wasn't thinking."

"She? Harry men have done many ignorant things around women since the beginning of time, you were alone in the Muggle world and found someone to be with. I'm guessing when she kicked you out she really kicked you out." Damn it Harry forgot Dumbledore could read minds, Harry hoped Dumbledore hadn't seen his other thoughts when he was talking about Amelia. "You have a bed waiting for you, you need sleep, don't worry about the others we love you Harry, you gave us thirteen years of peace, you made friends with others, and Remus considers himself to be an Uncle to you, just give some of them time and they will forgive you for your rash behavior." Dumbledore led Harry to his new bedroom opening the door, Harry was amazed, the bedroom was the size of the entire 5th year dorm room.

"This is all mine?" Dumbledore nodded. "Thanks for not yelling at me, I deserve it, I wasn't thinking…"

"Harry go to bed, we can talk more in the morning when the others arrive." Dumbledore walked away leaving Harry to his new bedroom.

Harry woke up that morning in his new bed. It was a huge bed; it almost matched the size of the bed in the Muggles Studies room. "Hermione, what do I tell her?" Harry felt dirty, he had even dreamed about Amelia last night leaving a mess in his bed. He had to tell Hermione the truth, he had to, but she would hate him if he did. _"If you lie and she finds out she will be a lot worse then telling her the truth." _The voice was back, and had a point. He told Hermione he would work with her on 'it' yet he had slept with another girl, had enjoyed another woman, and had done something with them that he broke up with Hermione for doing it. _"You didn't love her did you Harry? You love Hermione, you just had sex with the other girl, it wasn't love."_ Would Hermione see it as that?

"Time to get up Harry." It sounded like a man, probably Mr. Granger.

"Alright." Harry threw the covers off and went to his bottomless pouch getting out some clean clothes. Harry saw three doors in the room, one that was the entrance, the other two he didn't know. Walking over to the first one he opened it up and found a closet. Going to the next door he found a bathroom, large tub, sink, toilet, basic bathroom. Harry showered quickly and changed into some clothes he had bought with Amelia reminding him of her, of the 'good' times he had with her before she found out who he was. "How do Muggles and Wizards get married? Amelia hurt me when she found out what I was yet Muggles and wizards get married, and what a strange wedding that would be." Harry tried to imagine a bunch of Muggles at a wizard wedding with chocolate frogs bouncing around, wizard banners flying around on their own, and other wizard things.

"Harry what the heck are you wearing?" It was Hermione. Harry looked down at himself, dark blue shirt, dark blue pants, dark blue socks and shoes.

"Clothes, you'd rather I come out here in my boxers?" Harry was shocked he had just said that, he shouldn't say that, especially with her parents sitting at the table. Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry hugging him hard.

"I'm so glad you're ok, you just disappeared and we didn't know where you were." Hermione let him go and went back to her seat.

"So you are Harry Potter, Hermione has told us about you, and now we finally get a chance to sit down and talk." Mr. Granger stuck his hand out, Harry shook it.

"Dad leave him alone he just got back last night." Hermione started in on her toast after chastising her dad.

"I would like to get to know you Mr. Granger since we will be living in Sirius's house." Harry wasn't going to call it his house, not yet anyways.

"I'm sorry to hear your God Father died, they've been holding his funeral until you were found, and it's Tom and Penelope, Pen for short." Mrs. Granger, or Penelope, had given Harry very important information.

"He wasn't buried yet?" Harry couldn't believe he had almost missed Sirius's funeral, after never telling Sirius he loved him, he was glad he would finally have a home, so many other things and he nearly missed Sirius's funeral.

"No they said they needed to wait for you to be found. Something about the Will being read the same day and you had to be there for that." Mr. Granger, Tom, answered Harry.

"Where's Monica?" Harry noticed the blond American wasn't at the table.

"Dobby took breakfast to her room, she doesn't like to come out of it much." Dobby was here? He must have been the one to make breakfast.

"Well now that I am back when are they going to do it?" Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry for making you all worry." Harry looked around the table, it was almost like eating breakfast with a family.

"Don't worry Harry it wasn't your fault you got captured, I'm just glad you were able to escape." Hermione went after her eggs.

"I wasn't captured, I ran away." Hermione dropped her fork.

"You what? You ran away? Harry how could you! The Death Eaters are out there and you could have at least left a note!" Hermione slammed her hand on the table. "How did you do it?" Hermione didn't seem angry but curious when she said this.

"I learned a spell that allowed me to cover my magical signature or whatever, the book explained it better then I could. I do need to talk to you, alone." Harry looked at the Grangers.

"Alright Harry but finish your breakfast first, you had to of had it hard out there." Hermione had no idea; Harry wanted to not do this but had to tell Hermione the truth, better she learned the truth now instead of Harry letting something slip at a different time. Harry ate his breakfast quickly then took Hermione to the library closing the door.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I was an idiot, I don't deserve to be forgiven but I'm sorry. I did some things I shouldn't have, I broke a bunch of laws, but Dumbledore got that taken care of. Of all the things I did they pale in comparison to one thing." Harry braced himself for a slap. "I cheated on you, kind of. I know we aren't going out exactly but I promised to work with you on, you know, this."

"What you kissed another girl? Harry I don't care I'm just glad you are ok, although that bruise does look nasty." Hermione touched the bruise which was close to Harry's scar.

"No, I did more. The first time was an accident, I was drunk and Amelia took me to her apartment. But I had left this world behind, I didn't care about being a wizard anymore, I was trying to be a Muggle, I stayed with her, we did things." There it was the slap.

"You shagged her? After all the shit you gave me you shag some slut on your first night out? Bastard!" Hermione slapped him again.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't care about what I did, I didn't love her, I was just trying to escape, I didn't love her, she didn't love me, it was just sex. She kicked me out last night so…"

"I see how it is you would still be there if she hadn't kicked you out! I thought you loved me." Hermione slapped Harry again.

"I do, kind of, I guess, but it wasn't that, it was just sex, I didn't care I was trying to leave this behind." Harry couldn't dig himself out of the hole he had made.

"Oh you were running away from me? You hate me so much you tried to get away by shagging another girl? How could you Harry!" Hermione slapped Harry again harder this time.

"Not you, this, all of this. I didn't want to be a wizard anymore so I left the wizard world for the Muggle world. I was trying to be a Muggle, I went to a club, I drank, and I was trying to escape everything from here. Voldemort, Death Eaters, Ron, Hogwarts, everything that is the magical world."

"You could have told me or anyone, we worried about you Harry, we thought the Death Eaters had killed you." This time Hermione hugged Harry instead of slapping him. "How could you do that Harry?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking." Harry hugged Hermione back. "I'm sorry I did that Hermione, please forgive me."

"No." This took Harry a few seconds to click.

"What?"

"You cheated on me; you say you love me but broke up with me because we had sex. Now you are asking me to forgive you for sleeping with another woman? You think you can use me like that, that I would be that easy? I will forgive you for leaving, for running away, but you slept with another woman, you said you loved me but you slept with another woman." Hermione pushed Harry away and walked out of the living room.

Harry felt even worse, Hermione was mad at him, she should be Harry thought, but he had hurt her badly. He shouldn't have told her, Harry should have kept his mouth shut. _"She'll forgive you, just give her time."_ "Go away." Harry didn't want to listen to the voice, it told him to tell Hermione the truth and now she hated him again. Harry went to his room to yell at himself some more.

A few hours later someone knocked at his door. "Come in." Hermione came in with a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Harry you can't stay in here all day." Harry figured he could, if he got thirsty he could use the sink in the bathroom, he didn't need pumpkin juice. "Look I won't forgive you for cheating on me Harry but I won't be mad. You told me the truth, you didn't have to, even though I wish you had lied it is better you told me the truth. Harry you are still my friend, I told you last year that if we broke up we could still be friends, remember?" Harry did, he wanted to make sure they wouldn't stop being friends. "So come out, look at your house, I can give you a tour, although we need to avoid Monica's room, she probably doesn't want to see you right now." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and led him out into the house.

An hour later Harry and Hermione were in the back yard sitting on a swing. "I can't believe it is so big, it looks small from the outside."

"Magic Harry, like the tents at the Quidditch Cup we went to with the Weasly's." It was nice out, warm, slight breeze, Harry liked the house, but still wasn't going to call it his house, it was still Sirius's. "Dumbledore stopped by earlier, Sirius's funeral will be held tomorrow, formal wear. I'm sorry Harry, Sirius could have been free, and you could have been living with him for a year if I had stopped Wormtail." Hermione still felt bad about that, but Dumbledore said free Sirius, not stop Wormtail.

"It's ok Hermione, I didn't stop him either, and I told Remus and Sirius not to kill him. If I had let them do it Wormtail would never have escaped, he never would have found Voldemort, he never would have been able to come back if I hadn't let Wormtail live." Harry had already gotten over it, mostly, knowing that Wormtail was in jail… "Wait, the one guy said Azkaban was destroyed, what happened to all the people there?"

"They escaped, Voldemort used the dragons he had stolen from the ranch earlier to attack Azkaban and fly the prisoners off the island. Right now they are keeping captured Death Eaters in some building at the Ministry, there were quite few caught after what Devin did." Harry couldn't believe he had forgotten about Devin.

"Is he still…"

"Yes."

"How's Monica?" Harry hadn't seen her, Hermione said they should just leave her alone for now when she gave him the tour.

"Bad, she eats and stays in her room all day."

"How did Dobby get here?"

"Apparated, how else?" Harry looked at Hermione. "Oh Dumbledore figured the house would need someone to take care of the house since the old House Elf died a few weeks ago and Sirius hadn't gotten a new one. Dumbledore asked the House Elves at Hogwarts if any would volunteer to work at your house and Dobby nearly hurt himself getting Dumbledore to choose him. I made sure he got paid though, those poor elves, they don't get paid anything or take vacations." Hermione went on about the plight of House Elves for awhile when Tom called them inside for lunch.

"How are we getting to Sirius's funeral tomorrow?"

"Port thingy, Hermione told us about it, you just touch the thing and when it activates it takes you somewhere else." Portkey, Harry wondered where the graveyard was if they had to get there by portkey. "We have to be up by seven so we can take the port thingy at eight so get to bed early tonight." Harry finished his lunch and started to leave. "Wait Harry." Harry turned around. "We still need to talk to you, we are living in your house but was are the adults, there are rules you will follow and while our little girl says you two aren't together anymore I still want to talk to you about some things on that."

"Alright Mr. Granger, but if it is about the birds and the bees I know about that." It didn't come out exactly how Harry wanted it to.

"Hermione could you go check on Monica for us?" Hermione got the drift and left the table. "Now Harry Hermione told us you use to live with your Aunt and Uncle." Harry nodded. "Well we had rules in our home and while again this is your house we are the grown ups. There are a few rules we would like for you to follow."

"Ok sure."

"First is in bed by eleven, you don't have to go to sleep, who knows how many times our little girl stayed up half the night reading some book, but in bed by eleven." Harry nodded his head. "Second is well, not really important since you have the little goblin thing doing the house work, but still if you make a mess clean it up. Third is you are not to have a boy, well in your case a girl in your room alone past nine or be in one of the girl's room after nine. You can be out in the living room or wherever just not the bedroom."

"Mr. Granger you don't have to worry about that we are just friends."

"That doesn't matter you are still not allowed to have a girl in your bedroom past nine or be in one of the girl's room past nine understood?" Harry nodded. "Fourth is no magic, this house had some spell put on it so you could without being caught or something but still no magic, I don't need you doing something funny with magic." Harry nodded his head again letting Mr. Granger continue. "And last but not least keep an eye out for our little girl, please?" This confused Harry.

"We know we aren't able to go to your school or other magic places so we can't keep an eye on Hermione but you can. You say you are still friends so please make sure our little girl is safe. We heard about what happened her second year there and we tried to keep from going but she didn't agree is putting it lightly." Mrs. Granger was standing behind her husband hands on his shoulders.

"Ok, I agree, I guess." Harry really wasn't worried, they were simple rules to follow, but the Grangers weren't done yet.

"Now Harry you say you are just friends but you are teenagers and I remember what it was like to be a teenager, for Gods sake don't make me a grandfather at my age." Harry would have laughed if Mr. Granger hadn't said it so seriously.

"Don't worry we aren't doing that anymore."

"What! You mean you…" Harry had to save himself fast.

"We aren't going out anymore is what I meant not what you are thinking. We are just friends, we tried being a couple and it didn't work, so we are friends." Harry prayed they accepted that.

"Alright, if I find out you two did that well, she may be growing up but no matter how old she gets I will still be her father."

"Mr. Granger you aren't going to find out because there is nothing to find out about." Harry lied, he felt bad, but if he told the truth Hermione and he would be in trouble. "Can I go now?"

"Alright Harry go on now." Harry got up and went into the hallway running into Hermione.

"You were listening the whole time?" Hermione nodded. "Well, uh, I lied to them about the one part, of course you know that, I mean."

"Thanks Harry, I don't need my Mom and Dad yelling at me for being irresponsible and all that."

"Ok, and we are just friends right, we aren't going to try and work on us like I said I'd do on the train and stuff, right?"

"Harry if you think I would ever let you touch me like that again after what you did stop now it will never happen Harry."

"Alright just making sure, I'm glad we are still friends and if that's all that we will be then I am happy, I don't need to lose another friend for some stupid reason."

"You're saying our relationship was stupid?" Harry had done it again.

"That's not what I meant Hermione. Look, just forget I said it alright? It's over, we are over, why dwell on the past."

"Those who fail to learn from the past are doomed to repeat it, we shouldn't forget it happen Harry, I liked us being that, but then someone had to ruin it."

"I'm sorry for that ok Hermione? I did something incredibly stupid, I already know it was stupid, and I'm still sorry that I hurt you."

"It wasn't all you Harry, Ron messed with us, and I did do some stupid things. I'm sorry I kept pressuring you Harry it's just you know, Lavender, Pavarti, the other girls, they would talk about how great it is and how they liked doing things with their boyfriends and I just wanted to experience it too." Harry was surprised, he was to blame but Hermione was trying to take some of it.

"I forgive you Hermione, I was able to control myself and so were you, it wasn't until Ron did what he done that we lost control." Harry could at least take the blame off Hermione since he had been the one to screw everything up.

"Alright, Harry, I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry that all this stuff happens to you, it's not your fault it happens but it happens. I wish I could do something about it Harry, bring Ron back, bring Sirius back, but I can't." Hermione hugged Harry then let go. "What are you going to do tomorrow? Are you giving the Eulogy?"

"I don't know, I didn't know Sirius very well, Remus will probably do it." Harry never got the chance, damn Death Eaters. I don't know what to do, I barely got to know him and the Death Eaters took him away from me, but I can't get revenge on them since they used Remus to do it."

"You shouldn't worry about revenge; you shouldn't think about that, it will only lead to more pain." Harry didn't care, he wanted revenge, he wanted it for Cho, for Sirius, for his parents, for everyone hurt by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"When was Cho's funeral?" Harry had watched her end her own life, ordered by Ron to do it.

"They aren't having one." This got Harry's attention. "They never found her body, her parents aren't going to have a funeral since they think she is still alive." She wasn't, Harry had seen it with his own eyes.

"Professor Krats?"

"They had it already, we took Monica to it. Professor Snape gave the Eulogy, I think they were dating before she died, he said he loved her and started to cry." Harry couldn't believe it, Professor Snape crying? But if they loved each other it would explain why Professor Krats threw her self in front of the Killing Curse, not because she was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"I could have stopped it, I should have known something was wrong, every time I touched Ron my scar hurt, Dumbledore thought I was picking up on people's emotions, I thought I was picking up on your hatred for me but it must have been Ron. He was jealous of me being in the Triwizard competition, he was jealous of me for having money, fame, I thought he had gotten over it but he hated me, I never saw it." Harry thought Ron was his Brother instead Ron was a traitor.

"Harry it was Voldemort, you can't stop him, the only wizard Voldemort fears is Dumbledore. If Voldemort wants something done he does it, you can't stop it."

"What about the attacks? I'm sure Voldemort wanted the Ministry, the school, and he failed there."

"He got Azkaban, several wizard families, killed dozens of students, killed nearly a dozen trained Aurors, that's a victory for Voldemort. People are scared again, people are afraid of going outside, people are afraid of their own shadows, and people are scared of choosing a side."

"They should be, Voldemort is younger then Dumbledore, if he waits another ten years Dumbledore will die of old age leaving Voldemort with no equal. I have no choice, I have to choose Dumbledore's side, Voldemort wants me dead."

"You shouldn't say that Harry, Voldemort will fall again, long before Dumbledore does."

"You hope, you are a Muggle born, you will be killed too if Voldemort wins. It doesn't matter that you know me, are my friend, Voldemort would kill you anyways. You knowing me will just gives him an extra kick when he does."

"It won't happen Harry, Dumbledore will stop him, there is the Ministry, the Order, they are trying to stop him and his followers. You haven't read the papers, over forty Death Eaters were captured after the attack, hundreds of Trolls were killed, the Giants left England for the main land, and support for Voldemort was dropped by most of the werewolves. In one attack Voldemort lost hundreds of supporters!"

"He'll get them back; he'll get them and more. Voldemort was able to turn Ron against his family, his friends; do you really think he won't get them back?"

"Harry I don't want to fight alright? I'm going upstairs to check on Monica." Hermione turned around and left Harry in the hallway.

"It's not a fight it's the truth." Harry went the other way to the library. Going through the shelves Harry got out a book on offensive spells and read it until it was time to go to bed. Laying down in his new room Harry thought about tomorrow, he was going to see Sirius one last time, and started to cry.


	4. Dark Days

**Chapter 4: Dark Days**

Harry woke up before the sun was up, why he didn't know. He was glad he hadn't dreamed of Amelia but still had a dream, a dream of Sirius being torn apart by a large werewolf as Sirius cried over and over "Stop Remus, please stop.". Harry went and took a long shower trying to get the dream off him, it was horrible, it felt like he was there, it felt like other dreams he had, to real to be just dreams. Getting out Harry changed and looked at his watch, he still had an hour before he had to get up. Going to the library again he got out another book trying to lose track of the time.

"Harry it's time to eat, if you want." It was Penelope.

"I guess, could use some toast." Harry put the book down and followed Penelope to the kitchen.

"Harry how long have you been up? I went to your room and you weren't there." Hermione had already eaten.

"I don't know." Harry did but he didn't feel like talking about it. Eating three pieces of toast Harry was done eating; he didn't want to do anything.

"We have to be there in ten minutes so get what you need and meet us at the door." Hermione went up the stairs to make sure Monica would be fine and came back. Harry didn't go anywhere, just went to the door and waited. "Alright Dumbledore said the portkey, portkey right?" Hermione nodded. "Dumbledore said the portkey would be a football so we shouldn't miss it." Mr. Granger was right; a black and blue football was sitting in the front of the house. "I guess we all just touch it and wait for it to activate?" Hermione nodded again.

"This is a time activated portkey not a touch activated portkey." They stood around the football waiting for the portkey to activate. Harry was starting to get worried the portkey wasn't going to activate when again he felt the hook behind the belly button. The Grangers were less shocked then Harry expected. A few seconds later they stopped and fell on the ground outside of a building.

"I hate using these things." Harry stood up and looked around not helping anyone else up.

"They are so thrilling, are we taking it back?" Mr. Granger helped his wife and daughter up. He saw Harry staring at him. "We took one to your house." That explained why they weren't as shocked as Harry had expected them to be.

"I guess this is where they are having it." It was a church; Harry had been to church before with the Dursley's but was never very religious.

"Are you allowed in there?" Mr. Granger was looking at the two kids.

"Why wouldn't we? This is Sirius's funeral." Harry let Hermione talk.

"Well you two are, you know, not uh, how to put this…"

"Dad we aren't evil or anything we just have special abilities, we aren't anti-Christian or anything how many times do I have to explain this!"

"Sorry." Mr. Granger looked liked he had just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "Well are you ready?" Harry had already started walking towards the building seeing two people standing out front, Tonks and Remus.

"Harry you made it." Tonks hugged Harry. She was wearing all black, including her usual multi-colored neon hair. "I wanted to know if you wanted to give the Eulogy." Harry shook his head. "Well, if you're sure. Remus you have your Eulogy ready?"

"Yes." Remus looked worse then Harry could ever remember, even worse then when Wormtail first got away.

"Alright, Harry your seat is in the first row next to me and Remus, you three can sit in the back, wherever there is room." Harry went with Remus and Tonks to the front row as the Granger family found seats near the middle. Harry looked around at the different people. There were maybe forty people altogether most of which Harry didn't recognize. One person he did recognize, Albus Dumbledore, looked worse then any time Harry had ever seen him. Sirius's death had hurt many people, not just Harry. A large oak coffin was in the very front, it was closed, Harry had hoped to see Sirius one last time.

"Why is the casket closed?" Harry leaned over to Tonks trying to be quiet.

"His injuries, he was hurt so badly that well, there was a body to bury but you couldn't recognize it as Sirius." Tonks tried to be quiet but Remus still heard.

"I shouldn't be here, I killed him, I killed my best friend, Harry I'm sorry I did this, I know you must hate me but I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself since I was in my wolf form." Remus had tears going down his face but he was trying to keep his composure.

"I don't hate you Remus I hate Voldemort and Ron and all the Death Eaters, you didn't do it, Death Eaters did." Harry had cried last night so he wouldn't cry today, he didn't want to cry in front of anyone.

"I'm still sorry Harry, I would stay where you are but there is no place to put me during the full moon and I, I." Remus stopped talking as he got out a handkerchief to wipe his nose.

"It's ok Remus we just have to wait for everyone to get here then you do the Eulogy and we take him to the burial." Tonks was trying to comfort Remus putting her arm around his shoulders. "He doesn't blame you, Sirius knew what you could do, that's why him and his friends became what they did so they could be with you on your nights as a wolf." Tonks started to rock Remus in an attempt to comfort him.

"I know but this means I am the last one, I am the last Marauder, all of my friends have passed away, Sirius, James, Lily, Mackenzie, Alan, all of them have passed away before me." Harry noticed Remus didn't include Wormtail, Peter, in the group of friends.

"It's going to be ok Remus." Tonks continued to try and comfort Remus for a few more minutes when the doors of the front entrance closed. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are here on a dark, dark day. A dear friend, a dear family member has passed away. He was released from his chains only to be struck down. We are here to mourn the passing of Sirius Black, and celebrate the life he had. To give the Eulogy Sirius's dear friend Remus Lupin." Dumbledore stepped down as Remus gained his composure and went up to the podium.

"Sirius Black was one of the best friends I had; only one other man was such a good friend but he to has left us. Sirius died defending me from the evil that plagues this land and I thank him for it." Remus took a second to wipe a tear from his eye. "I was friends with Sirius ever since we were in our first year of school, we grew up together doing everything together, and I considered him to be my Brother." Just like Harry had considered Ron his Brother. "I am embarrassed to say that while I was always better with books and tests Sirius always beat me at living. He would drag me over to a girl I thought was cute and make me talk to her, he would make sure I always had someone to go with on Hogsmeade weekends, he always made sure I was happy. I regret to say I turned on him when I thought he had joined the Dark Lord but was forgiven for it by Sirius. Even after I believed him to be guilty of a most heinous of crimes he forgave me. I wish there were a hundred, a thousand, a million more men like Sirius Black just to make this world a better place. Sirius Black even after years of imprisonment was a man I could trust with my life, a man who wanted to love and be loved, and a man who tried to make the world a better place. We will miss Sirius Black, but know he is in a better place with some friends who have already gone before us." Remus stepped down from the podium and went back to his seat. Harry was mad, he never got to know this person, he never got to live with this person, and he would never get to because of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore went back to the podium.

"Please take this moment of silence to remember Sirius and pray him a good after life." Everyone bowed their heads in a moment of silence. "Thank you, will the Paul Bearers please come up here." Harry saw Remus start to get up when Tonks pulled on his arm.

"You're a Paul Bearer Harry." Harry hadn't known this but got up with Remus, Mr. Weasly, and several men he didn't recognize. Harry did as he was told grabbing a handle of the coffin and lifting it up. Carrying the coffin out of the front entrance Harry and the other were followed by everyone else out into a small graveyard. Harry could see it already, a large hole in the ground with a tombstone behind it. Putting the coffin in place Harry stood over the coffin trying not to cry, he didn't want to cry in front of all these people.

"Let it out Harry, its ok." Hermione had grabbed his hand standing next to him as the coffin was lowered into the hole. Harry didn't want to but he couldn't keep it in, he started to cry as the coffin was lowered the rest of the way.

Back the house, Harry's house, Harry had changed into new clothes and was sitting in his room. He had never told Sirius he loved him, he had never told Sirius how excited he was to get the chance to live him, he thought he would have time, he thought he would have all the time in the world to say those things. Harry fell asleep seeing a new dream, it looked like the girl from his other dreams but there was something else, someone else there. Harry tried to look around but couldn't. The girl seemed to be crying but the person there did nothing. Harry woke up when there was a knock on his door.

"Harry, Dumbledore says it's time for the reading of the Will." Hermione had woken him up.

"I'll be right out." Harry changed his shirt which had been wrinkled from him sleeping in it.

"Dumbledore says meet him in the library." Harry walked on his own to the library finding Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, and someone else he didn't know.

"Ah the last member of the Will very good. I am the Executor from Gringotts and I will be overseeing this reading. If you could all find a spot to sit we can begin this shortly." Harry took a seat and waited. "As you know Mr. Black was very wealthy and had many things. To start off he will be leaving 100,000 Galleons to a Nymphadora Tonks, an antique necklace, an old book collection dating from the 1300's and his old diary." Tonks started to cry saying something about 'Mother's necklace' as she picked up an old looking silver necklace and an old book with Sirius written across it. "To Remus Lupin Mr. Black has left 100,000 Galleons, a motorcycle, and the Padfoot Marauder ring." Remus picked up a large ring with a white stone in it trying not to cry. "To Albus Dumbledore Mr. Black has left 100,000 Galleons and permission to use the house as the Order's Head Quarters still if he chooses to do so." Dumbledore nodded his head. "And to Harry Potter Mr. Black has left the remaining sum of his fortune, the house, and a collection of items that Sirius has left with Mr. Dumbledore to give to Harry Potter. I need you all to sign here to show you have heard the Will and agree to what has been given to you." They all signed quickly. "Thank you very much if you have any questions just writes to the Executor Office of Gringotts." The man walked out of the library and left the house.

"I can't believe he left me his motorcycle, I could never handle the darn thing." Remus had put the ring he had received on next to another ring that had a black stone in it.

"What's a Marauder ring?" Harry had never heard of them.

"In our fifth year Lily helped us make these, whenever one ring was near the other they would hum. Of course they only work when worn by two different people." Remus took Sirius's ring off and put it in his pocket.

"I haven't seen this necklace in ages, I can't believe Mother left it to Sirius, of course he was suppose to give it to the woman he married, the House of Black tradition." Tonks tried not to cry anymore.

"Well I would like to continue using this as the Order's Headquarters but that is really up to the new owner." Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"I guess, if you want to. What am I going to do with it?" It was official, this was no longer Sirius's house, it was Harry's house. "And what collection of items?" What had Sirius left him?

"The things Sirius kept safe all these years. He was going to give it to you as a birthday present but as you know he can't now. If you would like I could give it to you now or if you'd rather be alone we can wait."

"It's ok, you two can stay here." Harry wasn't sure what Sirius had left him but he didn't want to be alone, not right now. Dumbledore got a small box out and his wand, tapping the box three times it grew until it became to large for Dumbledore to hold and so he set it down as it grew bigger and bigger. Finally it had stopped growing; it looked large enough for Harry to climb into at this point.

"Sirius had some things left to him by your parents Harry. They had a plan set just in case Voldemort attacked them. They weren't sure if they could trust Remus since he was a werewolf and many of them had fallen under Voldemort's control so they made Sirius the holder." Dumbledore opened the box and inside were pictures of Harry's parents, of his grand parents, of family members he had no idea of. There was a rattle, a pacifier, some baby booties, baby things.

"Those were mine." Harry picked up one of the booties looking at it.

"Yes they were, they were your first pair, I remember your Mother saved everything that was your first." Remus reached in and picked a ring up, this stone was red. "This was James's Marauder ring, and that was the knife…" Tonks picked it up before Remus touched it.

"It's silver; you gave them a silver knife?" Tonks was looking at the knife carefully keeping it away from Remus.

"Yes, in case I ever, in case they ever needed to, you know." Remus remembered when he gave it to James, after they had gotten out of high school and Remus wasn't sure what he would do without Professor Slughorn making the potion that kept him calmer then most werewolves.

"Who is this?" Harry picked up a picture of two people he didn't recognize.

"Those would be your Aunt and Uncle on your father's side, they were quite the couple, Mackenzie had such a hard time getting your Aunt to go out with him, she was quite a beauty, oh if only I had been older."

"What happened to them?" It was too good to be true, there wasn't a way that Harry still had living family members, was there?

"The reason your Mother and Father went into hiding was because those two were killed by You-Know-Who trying to find your Mother and Father. This was before they made Wormtail their Secret Keeper." Harry knew it, it still hurt hearing about someone else dieing because of Voldemort. Harry looked around the box, so many pictures, so many things that use to belong to his Mother and Father. Harry picked up a smaller box and opened it, inside was two golden rings and a third ring with a large diamond.

"Those were their rings, I helped James pick out that engagement ring, and their wedding rings, it was a beautiful ceremony." Harry closed the box and put it back. Going through more pictures Harry found out about his grandparents, his Aunt, his Uncle, and friends of the family. He got to see his Parents when they were young, when he was a baby, so many people he never got to know.

"Harry if you want I could make a photo album for you, I know you already have one but I time on my hands I could spend the time making another one, early birthday present." 

"I'd love that Remus." Harry picked up two necklaces each with a heart pendant that opened up. Inside of each was a lock of hair, one black and one red.

"I can't believe those are still around, they gave those to each other our seventh year for Christmas." Harry closed both pendants putting them away.

"I can't believe all this was my parents, these were touched by my parents, these use to belong to my parents." Harry had never felt so close to them.

"If you want we can take these to Gringotts, keep them safe." Harry wasn't sure, he was so close to his parents right there, he could almost feel them.

"Alright, keep them safe." Keep his parents safe.

"We can go when we get your OWLs so we know what to get you."

"You're coming with me?"

"Of course, with Death Eaters still out there you need protection, and with Ron joining them we need extra security. Ron knows too much about you and your friends to be taken lightly." Remus stood up walking to the entrance of the library. "I'm sorry Harry, isn't it funny how life repeats itself? I don't think it's a coincidence though, You-Know-Who targeted Ron for the same reasons he targeted Wormtail, they were the weakest part of a group that was a threat to him. The Marauders and the Golden Trio were both a threat to him and both were betrayed from within, You-Know-Who made it happen. If only he had gone for me or Sirius, we wouldn't have broken like Wormtail did and that is why he didn't come after us." Remus turned around. "Are you sure you can trust Hermione?" Remus had been looking down the hall to make sure she wasn't listening in.

"What? Yes, of course I can."

"Like you could trust Ron? Are you sure a Death Eater didn't come to her? Sirius never trusted her and I'm not sure if you should either. You two broke up and she might be bitter over that, she might have been soured by being dumped by you, she might have fallen in Ron's footsteps." Remus was right; Harry could trust Ron and look what he did, what about Hermione? He had hurt Hermione so much, what could he do what could he say? Her family was living in his house, could he trust her?

"Yes, like I could trust Ron. She is a Muggle Born, she wouldn't become a Death Eater…" Voldemort had a Muggle parent so Harry's opinion may be wrong.

"But you don't know do you? I don't think it is safe keeping her here." Remus was worried about Harry, Remus was the last of the true Marauders, and so Harry became his responsibility, or so Remus thought. _"You can trust her, she would never betray you, she loves you still if not in the same way."_ The voice, did Harry want to listen to it this time?

"I don't know for sure but I trust her, we aren't making her family move."

"Look Harry we could give her some Veritaserum and make sure and I think that would be the best thing to do."

"No, we don't need Veritaserum, just have Dumbledore talk to her, he can read minds so he will know if she is lying or not."

"Dumbledore, read minds? He is one of the best at reading people but reading their minds? That is Muggle rubbish; a human's brain is not like a book." Harry knew Dumbledore could read minds even if Remus didn't agree.

"I can't read minds Harry but I can read people's reactions, the flicker of an eye, the twitch of an ear, all tell me something." Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Remus. "Harry is right though, I could talk to her, see if she is lying, and see if she is a Death Eater. Veritaserum as you know is illegal to use outside of Ministry use."

"So is the entire Order yet you have no problem leading them, I don't care about the Ministry or their laws if it puts Harry in danger." Remus was really worried about Harry, he always did but now Remus felt as though the weight of James and Sirius had fallen on him, he had to protect Harry.

"Yes but give me some time with her and I will find out what we need to know. I will do so right now if it puts you at ease Remus."

"Alright Dumbledore but if I don't like any of her answers she is out! Harry go get Hermione and bring her here." Harry did as he was told leaving the library looking for Hermione. He asked Mr. Granger and he told Harry up in Monica's room. Harry went up the stairs and found the door to Monica's room open, the two girls were inside.

"Uh Hermione? Dumbledore wants to…"

"Get out! You bastard get out!" Monica had grabbed and thrown something at the door, Harry could hear it shatter as it hit.

"Monica calm it is just Harry, calm down." Hermione got up and ran to the door. "What is it Harry?" She was not happy that Harry had interrupted what they were doing.

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you, he told me to get you and bring you to the library now, it is very important."

"What is it about."

"Just go there and talk to Dumbledore, I can't tell you just do it." Harry didn't want to tell her it was because Remus didn't trust her and a seed of doubt was starting to grow in him planted by Remus.

"Fine, don't go in there; Monica doesn't like you very much." This confused Harry, what had he done? "She blames you for what happened to Devin and her Mom, she thinks if you hadn't pulled her away her Brother would be awake and you said it yourself Ron killed her Mom right in front of you." Oh, that was kind of his fault, if he had stopped; no killed Ron when he had the chance Professor Krats would still be alive.

"Well Dumbledore wants to talk to you so go to the library." Hermione nodded closing the door behind her and left to talk to Dumbledore. Harry walked down stairs into the kitchen to find Dobby cleaning dishes. "Hi Dobby."

"Hello Mister Harry Potter Sir do you need anything?" Harry shook his head.

"It's ok Dobby, how do you like working here?" Harry didn't know what else to talk about.

"I like it very much Mister Harry Potter Sir, the Potter House has lots of work for Dobby to do." The Potter House, Harry never thought of it that way, he had just started thinking of it as his house.

"Good to hear Dobby, have you talked to Monica?"

"Yes Mister Harry Potter Sir, she does not like you very much though Mister Harry Potter Sir, she curses your name but Dobby stills do as he is told." Dobby talked about Monica like how he used to talk about the Malfoy family.

"It's ok Dobby she had a bad year, you probably heard about it." Dobby nodded. "She doesn't hate me she just blames me for what happened. Make sure she is taken care of Dobby, if she is treated well in the Potter House she might forgive me quicker." It was the best Harry could think of at the moment.

"Yes Mister Harry Potter Sir Dobby will do as Mister Harry Potter Sir asks." Harry was going to tell Dobby to just call him Harry when he heard yelling coming from the library.

"She lied you can't let her stay! You know she lied, she could be lying about everything else!" Remus was yelling, what had Hermione lied about?

"I didn't lie, I would never let them do that!"

"Dumbledore says you lied so you must be lying Death Eater!" Harry walked to the library quickly to see what was going on.

"Alright yes a Death Eater tried to recruit me but I didn't, I told them no, I didn't betray Harry! I don't need to explain myself to you, this isn't your house!" Hermione had gotten up in Remus's face.

"I am the last of the Marauders, that means any responsibilities of the other Marauders falls on me therefore Harry is my responsibility and if you think I'm going to let a Death Eater stay with him you are wrong."

"I'm not a Death Eater! Yes one tried to recruit me when I was in St Mungos but I told them no! I would never betray Harry, I'm not Ron! You aren't the last of the Marauders, Wormtail still lives and you wouldn't be the last one anyways if you hadn't killed Sirius!" Remus was trying to keep himself under control, but being compared to Wormtail and blamed for Sirius's death, he had to lash out. He grabbed Hermione by the upper arms picked her up and put her up against the wall.

"Don't ever compare me to that scum!" Remus had his fangs out, he may not have been in wolf form but even when human his strength, his eye sight, his hearing, all were heightened, he could hear Hermione's heart beat, he could see the blood pumping through the vein in her neck.

"Remus put her down!" Dumbledore and Tonks had drew their wands pointing them at Remus.

"Stop it! Put her down!" Harry had to stop this, had to figure out what exactly was going on. "Remus put her down, this is my house and don't make me kick you out of it!" Harry wasn't sure if he could do that but the threat worked, Remus dropped Hermione.

"Sorry I didn't mean it I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" Remus helped Hermione up a little roughly.

"Hermione what are they going on about? I could hear you from the kitchen, what did you lie about?"

"I'm sorry Harry, if I had said something maybe Ron would have been stopped, others, there is a nurse at St Mungos who is a Death Eater. She said if I joined them she would heal me right there and then and I could get special training, special books, 'don't you like to read books? I've heard you do.' But I told her no Harry; I didn't betray you like Ron." Ron had told Harry he was recruited there, why hadn't Hermione said anything?

"Tonks, take Hermione to the closest bathroom, make her strip, make her prove she isn't a Death Eater." Remus wasn't going to let a Death Eater stay with Harry, Harry was his responsibility.

"I think that might be a little extreme Remus, Dumbledore, just ask her if she is a Death Eater, that will work right?" Tonks was trying to smooth things out.

"No, if she is a Death Eater she will have the Dark Mark and we now know Voldemort puts the Dark Mark anywhere, made a hell of a mess at the Ministry when they were checking all employees, the lawsuits the female employees brought could bankrupt the Ministry. If she isn't a Death Eater she won't have any problem showing Tonks she doesn't have the Dark Mark." Ron's idea, Ron was smarter then he acted, just like The Twins, except he, like The Twins, used his brain for something other then school work.

"Alright I'll do it, I'm not a Death Eater and have nothing to hide, Tonks?" Tonks went with Hermione to a bathroom. Everyone waited until Tonks and Hermione came back out.

"She's clean."

"Told you! Can I go to my room now?" Hermione was mad and disgusted, she would never betray Harry, never.

"If you want, but I will keep an eye on you, don't think you are out of this yet." Remus stared at Hermione waiting for her to leave. "She can't be trusted, we should move her tonight, her parents can stay but she must go!" Remus wasn't giving up on his argument.

"Remus this is my house now and I trust her, I'm not making her move and I'm not making her leave her parents again. She went almost a year without seeing them and I'm not about to make it another year." Harry was sure Hermione wasn't a Death Eater, almost sure, but Dumbledore wouldn't let a Death Eater stay would he?

"Harry stop thinking with the head between your legs and start with the head on your neck! She will betray you, You-Know-Who will come for her and she will join him, she will be just like Ron."

"I am thinking with my brain and I trust her, you said it yourself you had wished Voldemort had come after you or Sirius instead of Wormtail because you wouldn't have broken, why do you think they went after Ron? They tried Hermione but she told them no, she wasn't going to betray me so they went after Ron." Made sense to Harry, the alternative was that both Ron and Hermione were asked and only Ron said yes.

"Harry does have a point Remus, and this is his house now, officially. He can have whoever he wants to stay." Tonks had gone over to Remus to calm him down.

"If I find her doing anything I don't like, if she passes me in the hallway and I so much as smell something I don't like I will take her to the Dungeons myself." Remus turned and left the library and then the house with Tonks chasing after him.

"Well Harry do not let this get to you, you don't need to worry, unlike Ronald I have talked to Hermione, she won't betray you." Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "And I must be going, may I use this coaster?" Harry nodded not sure what Dumbledore meant. Dumbledore waved his wand over the coaster using the same incantation he used before to make the salt shaker a portkey. Dumbledore reached out and popped away. Harry wasn't sure what to do now; he had just inherited a house, money, and a box of pictures and items that use to belong to his parents. He also had a very mad witch in his house, Harry decided it was his house, his mess; he had to clean it up.

"Hermione?" Harry knocked on Hermione's door getting a grunt for a response. "I'm coming in Hermione." Harry opened the door and found Hermione on her bed with a bag and a suitcase.

"Don't worry Harry I'll just leave my parents here and go join Voldemort, everyone already thinks I'm a Death Eater so I might as well become one." She threw some clothes into the suitcase closing it.

"We do not Hermione, I trust you and I am not kicking you out of my house, you are staying here where it is safe."

"Safe? Did you see what Remus did to me? He was a moment away from tearing my throat out!" She threw some cat things in the bag. "Crookshanks, here kitty kitty." Crookshanks came out from under the bed.

"Hermione he was not." Probably not Harry thought. "Please stop doing that you aren't leaving!" Harry grabbed Hermione's suitcase opening it. "I don't think you are a Death Eater, I know I can trust you, Dumbledore trusts you, Tonks trusts you, and Remus is just being over protective of me." Harry dumped the clothes out on the bed. "Besides if you leave who is going to check on Monica? And do you really want to leave your parents? Think about this Hermione, it's what you do best."_ "Good job Harry, use her brain, her heart, make sure she doesn't leave."_ The voice was cheering him on? Harry shook his head.

"You don't think I'm a Death Eater? Think? How about you know I'm not a Death Eater!" Hermione was grabbing things and putting them back in the suitcase.

"I know you aren't a Death Eater, if you were you wouldn't be so offended by being called one, you wouldn't care about House Elves or Monica, and you wouldn't care about anything but yourself. Ron only cares about himself, he only wants power, fame, money, all for himself, and you aren't like that." Harry grabbed the bag from Hermione and dumped it out, a lot more then what could fit came out.

"Harry I'll stay just go away!" Hermione grabbed the bag back from Harry and started to yell at him.

"Alright I'll go, sorry." Harry left the room still being yelled at by Hermione. "Dobby?" _Crack_

"Yes Mister Harry Potter Sir?"

"Make sure Hermione has something to eat and drink tonight, she is in a bad mood and might not come down for dinner."

"Yes Mister Harry Potter Sir." _Crack _Harry went to his room going through the box of pictures choosing which ones he wanted to frame and which ones he wanted to put in a photo album.


	5. Blast From the Past

**Chapter 5: Blast from the Past**

Harry woke up the next day after a dreamless night. Taking a shower and getting dressed Harry went to the kitchen for breakfast. Along the way Harry ran into Hermione. "What are you doing Hermione?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday Harry, I didn't mean it, I wouldn't leave here and leave you alone. I was approached by a Death Eater but I didn't join them Harry, I swear on my life I didn't betray you."

"I believe you Hermione, if I hadn't I would have had you kicked out of here like Remus wanted to do but I believe you so don't worry Hermione."

"Alright Harry, thanks." Harry had forgiven her again hoping she would forgive him for what he did, it didn't work, hadn't so far anyways.

They went through the month reading, studying, talking, going outside, and being friends. Harry and Hermione tried to get Monica to join them but most they got was Monica not throwing things or yelling at Harry when he stood in the hallway outside her door. Harry was getting excited, his birthday was one day away, soon he would be 16 years old, and soon he would be one year away from being an adult. Harry and Hermione were also getting nervous, the OWLs were suppose to come that day and they could only wait for them. Hermione went crazy whenever something flew by even if it was something like a leaf being blown by the wind so when she said two Owls were coming Harry didn't pay attention until he had a brown feather ball flying around his head.

"Get out, just drop them and get out!" Harry tried to make the bird leave but it just flew around before taking a resting point on a dresser while a large tawny Owl had landed near Hermione.

"It's our OWLs, they're here!" The large tawny Owl dropped it's letter and left while the small brown Owl just stared at Harry.

"Give me my OWLs." The Owl hooted then dropped the letter before flying off. "Finally, crazy thing." Harry picked up his letter and opened it quickly. "Well Hermione, are you going to open yours?" Hermione stood there with the letter in her hand while biting her bottom lip.

"What if I've failed everything? What if it's just a letter telling me to never come back and they are coming to snap my wand, I can't open it, if I don't then they can't fail me." Harry was almost ready to laugh, the smartest witch he knew was afraid of failing.

"Hermione you didn't and you know it, just open it!" Harry looked at his letter.

_Dear Student;_

_Congratulations on your OWLs, the Ministry would like to let you know that you, student _Harry Potter_ have passed at least five classes, the required amount to make it into the sixth year of Hogwarts._

_Grades are as listed_

_PassingNot Passing_

_Outstanding (O)Poor(P)_

_Exceeds Expectations(E)Dreadful(D)_

_Acceptable(A)Troll(T)_

Astronomy A

Care of Magical CreaturesO

CharmsE

Defense Against the Dark ArtsO

DivinationO

HerbologyE

History of MagicA

PotionsO

TransfigurationO

Harry had done as well as he had expected, the Divination Examiner all but handed him an Outstanding, and was grateful for the extra help he had gotten from Hermione on History of Magic. "See Hermione? Look at how well I did and I am no where near as smart as you." Harry showed Hermione his letter trying to get her to open hers.

"Alright I will, please don't be bad, please." Hermione opened her letter carefully getting her OWLs out.

"Well?" Hermione held it close so only she could see it.

"I only got 12 OWLs."

"How many classes did you have?"

"12." Hermione started jumping up and down hugging Harry as she screamed in a high pitched girl's voice. "Yes yes yes!"

"Hermione you're hurting me." Harry's right ear was ringing from her screaming.

"I'm sorry Harry, you did well to, got an OWL in every subject, but you could have done better though in History of Magic and Astronomy."

"Hermione like it matters? I'm not taking those next year, and I'm sure as hell not taking Divination, I probably won't take Herbology either. I only need to take five classes Hermione although I bet you won't let that hold you back will you?"

"Well I probably won't take History of Magic or Herbology either, along with astronomy."

"Aw you will only be taking nine classes how un-Hermione of you."

"Well I have an idea of what I want to do and there is a class that I don't need for it but it would hurt someone if I didn't take it."

"What?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. I don't really need it, and it would lighten my load next year and my seventh year, but I don't want to hurt Hagrid."

"Come on Hermione I'm sure he will understand, you have other classes you want to take and remember your third year when you tried to take every class? Hagrid probably won't talk to you for a week or two but he will forgive you." Harry doubted Hagrid would hold it against Hermione, she was the smartest witch but even she had her limits.

"I hope so Harry, well, at least we know what we need to get in Diagon Alley later."

"What about Monica? Did she get her Owl?" Hermione said she only saw two of them, maybe Monica didn't get her Owls.

"I don't know, let me check, stay here Harry." Harry didn't need to be told twice, Monica might now let Harry talk to her from the hallway but he hadn't dared stepped into her room. Harry waited a few minutes for Hermione to come back, when she did she was smiling.

"I'm guessing she got her OWLs." Hermione nodded.

"She got eight, she failed History of Magic but everything else was O and E. I asked her if you could congratulate her and well, she didn't say yes but she didn't say no, she's really been making progress." Yeah, progress, she had left her room several times so far to go to Hermione's room.

"Well are you buying what she needs?" Hermione nodded. "Well I guess we need to get things together, uh, I need to get my parents things so when we go to Gringotts I can put them in a safe place, not that I need to get money, have plenty of it from what I took out last year and what I got from Salazar."

"I need to transfer some money, don't have a lot though, my parents have been on the run for awhile and we can't get to a Muggle bank to get money out." Harry hadn't thought of that, Hermione relied on her parents for Muggle money to transfer at Gringotts.

"Hermione I have plenty of money, Sirius left me, well, a lot. We could make you an account, I could transfer some of Sirius's money to it so you don't have to worry." Harry thought it was a good idea, he had been waiting to ask Hermione about it, now he just had a good excuse to do it.

"I don't want your money Harry, I am already leeching off of you as it is."

"But it's not my money, it is Sirius's, and I can't spend it all, think of it as an early birthday gift."

"Didn't you already get me that?"

"Alright it's an early birthday gift for next year."

"Fine, but not to much, enough to get me through school then I can get a job and make my own money, and by then Voldemort will hopefully have fallen so my parents can start working again, then I can pay you back." Harry wasn't going to give her a loan, Harry didn't consider it his money anyways, it was Sirius's, but if it got Hermione to accept the gift he would agree.

"It's a deal." Harry stuck his hand out and Hermione jokingly shook it. "So when are we going?"

"I don't know, I'm sure Remus and Tonks and whoever else is coming with us already know we got our OWLs."

"Well what do we do? I don't really need anything but get my parents things together so I can put them in my vault."

"Well you know what classes you are taking right?" Harry nodded. "Well that means…" Hermione went over what he would need stunning Harry.

"How do you know that?" Harry should have known the answer it was Hermione.

"I read it in a book." _Crack_

"Mister Albus Dumbledore Sir says your escorts will arrive in five minutes so get your things prepared that you need Mister Harry Potter Sir and Misses Hermione Granger Ma'am." _ Crack_

"Well I guess I'll get my parent's things." Harry went to his room and grabbed the box he had been keeping his parents things in. He kept it next to his bed every night; he could almost feel them next to him, looking over him, keeping him safe. He only had one dream the whole time and it wasn't a bad one, but now he was going to keep his parents safe. Harry went to the bottom of the stairs waiting for Hermione to come down. Before she did there was a knock at the door, Harry hated doing this but he had to do it. "Password?"

"Redro fo eht xineohp." It was an Order member. Harry opened the door and let Tonks, Remus, Dawdles, and Mad Eye Moody. "We needed extra protection; we already have members set up in Diagon Alley scouting the area for Death Eater scum." Moody's magical eye swirled around checking every spot of the house. "Where are the girls? There is supposed to be you, the brunette, and the blond living here."

"Uh Hermione went to get something and Monica isn't coming with us."

"She still hasn't left her room? Poor thing lost her family like that." A bright red haired Tonks had tried to talk to Monica but Monica wouldn't talk back.

"Well Hermione has gotten Monica to leave her room a few times and she stopped throwing things at me or cursing me whenever she sees me." Harry heard footsteps behind him coming down the stairs.

"I'm ready." Hermione and Harry went outside with the group of Order members to a car.

"It's a special car, Order modified from the Ministry. We could have gotten one from the Ministry legally but we can't be sure of who is a spy for You-Know-Who and who isn't so we forged the papers." Tonks seemed proud of herself for hoodwinking the Ministry.

"Get in before you're spotted." Moody nearly shoved Harry into the car's closed door.

"Calm down Moody we already cast several charms and spells to make sure they aren't spotted."

"Charms can be broken, spells beaten, in my line of work you have to be on guard for everything." It may have seemed like paranoia had taken a hold of Moody's mind to the others but it had kept him alive through two Dark Wizard reigns and would probably get him through this one.

The car took off for Diagon Alley doing the same thing the car Harry and Hermione had ridden in to Diagon Alley the year before. The group went into the bar seeing it was mostly empty, probably preplanned by the Order Harry thought, and waited for Tonks to open the door. The door opened and the group walked into a Diagon Alley Harry hadn't seen, this one was crowded, it wasn't colorful, it was dark and deserted. The Order may have been able to keep people out of the bar but all of Diagon Alley? "What happened?" Harry kept looking around at the deserted Diagon Alley.

"You-Know-Who is what happened, people are scared to come out. Most businesses have started a mail service just so they can stay in business. We could have used theirs but Owls can be intercepted, we can't have them flying to and from the Order's Headquarters, and who knows who would get our things, Death Eaters are everywhere." Moody still had his magical eye going looking at and through everything. Harry saw Remus lean over to Moody and whisper something. Moody turned his eye towards Hermione. "She's clean." Remus asked Moody to use his eye to check Hermione for the Dark Mark!

"Remus don't do that again if you know what's good for you." Harry stepped in between Hermione and Moody not telling Hermione why. They got to Gringotts quickly and went inside. The Goblins seemed bored, Harry found one who seemed awake. "I need to make a new account and transfer some money to it." The Goblin pointed towards a door that read "Accounts Management." "Uh Remus, Tonks, I need to make a new account and transfer some money to it, do I need all of you to come?"

"Well this is a secure place, would have to be mad to try and mess with Goblins just take one of them." Moody had spoken his eye spinning around in its socket.

"Hermione needs to come to, it's her account."

"Harry you shouldn't be giving your money away like that especially to people we can't trust." Remus was looking to make Harry mad, whether or not he meant to didn't matter.

"Well I guess I won't be making Ron an account but I will be making Hermione an account, and it isn't my money it is Sirius's." Harry may have accepted the house but he wasn't going to accept the money, he had more then enough and needed something to spend this new gold on. Harry, Hermione, and Tonks went to the Account Management office and created a new account.

"How much do you want to transfer?" The old man behind the desk asked.

"20,000 should do for now." Harry smiled at Hermione.

"I don't need that much Harry; a thousand would probably do it."

"Yes but I am giving you 20,000 you shouldn't worry you said you would pay me back and this will make it easier since you will build more interest this way. You spend a thousand in two years but the interest will make more then that so you won't owe me any money." Harry had thought this through, after reading a few books to see if they had interest on wizard accounts.

"Alright both parties need to sign here, here, and here." Harry signed in the places required and after a few seconds Hermione did to. "The money will be transferred immediately; you may conduct any other business you have today." The three left and joined up with the rest of the group.

"Ok so go to my vault to put my parent's things in it then Hermione's, right?" Remus nodded. "Well, are we all going?" Remus shook his head.

"Tonks will accompany you to your vaults." Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked over with Hermione and Tonks to the entrance to the vaults.

"We need to make a deposit at one vault and make a withdraw from a second one, here are the numbers." Tonks gave something to the Goblin at the door. They then followed the Goblin to the mine cart ready for the ride. After a couple minutes they arrived at Harry's vault only feeling a little green. Harry got his bottomless pouch out and took the box his Parent's things were in. The vault door opened and Harry was nearly blinded by the sight, mounds of gold, all gold, easily a million if not more Galleons piled up to the ceiling.

"My God Harry, it's, it's..." Tonks was lost for words; she had never seen so much gold in her life either.

"I can't believe him, what am I suppose to do with all of this? Didn't he give you and Remus and Dumbledore some gold?" This couldn't be what Sirius had left, the bank must have made a mistake, they forgot to give the others the gold they had inherited, but even if they had the gold removed would still only be a small dent in this mountain of gold.

"He did, I already got my inheritance, and Remus got his, maybe Dumbledore didn't." Harry took the box of his parent's things and set it on the floor.

"I would give this all away for my parents, for Sirius, for everyone killed because of me." Harry looked at the box of his parent's things; in the middle of all this gold it looked like garbage but to Harry it was the most valuable thing in the vault. Harry could still swear he felt his parents when he touched the box, he wiped a tear from his eye wanting to keep his parents safe but not wanting to leave them.

"Come on Harry, we need to get going." Tonks put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Sirius wouldn't want you to, and even though I never met them I know your parents wouldn't want you to either." Harry followed Tonks back to the mine car and got in. Next was to Hermione's new account which took close to a minute to get to. When the vault door opened Hermione started yelling at Harry again for giving her so much gold.

"I didn't give it to you it was a loan that will pay itself off through interest." Harry could see three Sickles and five knuts, interest was already building.

"Sneaky, tricky, to smart for your own good sometimes." Hermione went in with her bottomless pouch and filled it with Galleons. "That's it, time to head back."

"What about Monica?"

"I took money out of my account since you gave me so much."

"You mean I loaned you." Harry stuck his tongue out at her. The mine car took off at an amazing speed twisting and turning and Harry swore twice going upside down before they got back to the surface.

"Oh that always makes me woozy." Tonks got off looking green and Harry knew it wasn't her doing it.

"Took you long enough, we have the next place scouted, be ready to move out." Moody had taken lead of the group and led them to the book store. Getting there things they went to the pet store to get food and treats for their familiars before heading to the robe store. Harry needed some new ones since he had grown nearly two inches since the last time he bought robes. They entered the store when Moody started yelling.

"Get out! They are here, they took our forwards out!" Moody had his wand out and started cursing everything in the room. At first Harry thought Moody was being himself when he felt someone yank on his collar. Harry and Hermione had been pulled out of the store but not by Order members.

"We got em! Too easy…" Three large men had their wands pointed at the two teens, there was no escape.

"Please leave her alone, just kill me and leave." The man in the middle laughed.

"We aren't going to kill you; the Dark Lord has a much better idea." The man took something out of his pocket. "Catch." He threw it at Harry whose Seeker instincts kicked in before Harry could think about what he was doing.

"Harry don't touch that!" Remus had gotten out of the store once he realized the two weren't in it anymore leaving Moody, Tonks, and Dawdles fighting the Death Eaters inside. To late, Harry already had it in his hand but nothing happened.

"Well it's not a Portkey Harry." Hermione reached out to get it out of Harry's hands but when she touched it something happened, the world started to spin but unlike a Portkey there was no hook behind the belly button feeling but a different one that took Hermione only seconds to recognize. "It's a time turner!" It was too late; the two had already been taken by the time turner and had no choice but to wait for it to stop.


	6. Past Problems

**Chapter Six: Past Problems**

Finally the time turner stopped leaving them in a Diagon Alley but this one was a new Diagon Alley, it was like the one Harry remembered, not the dark abandoned Diagon Alley they had just been at. "Where are we?"

"When are we you mean, we are in Diagon Alley." People were staring at them so they ducked into the robe shop they had just been thrown out of, in the future. "We need to find a newspaper, can't be asking people what day it is they'd think we had been on the wrong end of a memory charm." They looked around and didn't see one.

"You dearies need any robes?" The woman came out from behind the counter, Harry didn't recognize her, must have been a former employee…

"Uh no we just needed to get out of the crowd." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the store. "Ok if we go to the bank we can get a newspaper, they sell them out front." Harry and Hermione went to the bank and indeed there were newspapers but there was something wrong.

"1974? That can't be, that would make this time turner at least twenty year old, right Hermione?" Harry had read up on time turners during one of his many hours of being bored and alone at Hogwarts after he had fought with Hermione.

"A time turner can only take you back as far as it was created. How did Voldemort get one this old?"

"Maybe he made it in case of something happening."

"Yes but then he would be trapped back here what would be the point of that?" The newspaper said July 30th, 1974, but it couldn't be, Harry couldn't believe it and neither could Hermione.

"He didn't kill me, he just sent me to a place that made it so I couldn't come back, at least not for another 20 years…" This was his fault, if it had just been him he wouldn't have cared but he had dragged Hermione with him. "What do we do? We can't get a hold of Remus or Tonks or your parents, we haven't even been born yet!" Harry was starting to sweat heavily panicking about the situation.

"Dumbledore, we know where he is, we know where the castle is, mostly, we go there and tell him what happened." It was a plan even if Harry thought it wouldn't work it was a plan.

"How do we get there?" It would be to far to walk, by the time they got there school would have started.

"Have your broom?" Harry got his bottomless pouch out and reached inside for his trunk. Pulling it out he opened it and got his broom out. "What about your invisibility Cloak?" Harry pulled that out next even with people staring at them Harry didn't care he was panicking too much. "Ok get on then I will and we can use your cloak so no on sees us." Harry got on then Hermione who wrapped her arms around Harry's waist hanging on for dear life, she hated flying but it was the quickest way for them.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Harry kicked off the ground and flew as fast as he could. They headed first for the train station finding the tracks that went to Hogwarts then followed those for nearly four hours until Harry could see the tallest tower of Hogwarts.

"Almost there Hermione, but what do we do?"

"Tell the truth, even if this is 1974 it is still Dumbledore, we have to trust him." Harry was even more skeptical now then before but just like before it was a plan, something Harry didn't have. They landed in front of the schools entrance getting off the broom. "Here goes nothing." They walked in the school looking around nervous, this was Hogwarts but it wasn't their Hogwarts. They nearly ran to Dumbledore's office getting to the Gargoyle. "Uh, Lemon drop?"

"Licorice wand?"

"Choclate frog?"

"What are you doing?" The two teens both jumped and turned around; it was who they were looking for.

"Dumbledore we need to talk!" Both Harry and Hermione shouted this.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here the school year doesn't start for another month."

"You don't understand this is 1974, this isn't our year, we aren't supposed to start school yet, hell we aren't even born yet!" Harry knew he sounded stupid but it was the truth.

"Come into my office so we can talk, Blow Pop." The Gargoyle moved out of the way and the two teens followed Dumbledore into his office. "Now please take a seat." They did. "What is going on? Is this some sort of prank? I've had enough from the Marauders and I don't need any more…" Dumbledore stared at Harry. "James? What have you done to yourself? And Lily, how did James get you into this?" Harry heard those names, could it be?

"My mom and dad are here?" This confused Dumbledore, he thought he knew what was going on.

"Mom and Dad? Those two are far too young to have children let alone children who look to be in the same year as them, what's going on?" Hermione took over.

"We were attacked, Death Eaters, they threw something at Harry and he caught it, I tried to grab it out of his hands but it activated, it was a time turner, and now we are here since you are the only person we can trust."

"Now we are getting somewhere, Death Eaters, that new group of ruffians? They are Anti-Muggle but if you know about and can see Hogwarts you can't be Muggles."

"You don't understand, of course you don't, my Mom and Dad were killed by Voldemort but he couldn't kill me, he fell for awhile but then came back and has been trying to get rid of me since then. Voldemort did this, he sent me here to get rid of me." Dumbledore was processing this new information, these kids, whoever they were, weren't lying.

"You are the son of James Potter and Lily Evans from the future, and you are?" Dumbledore looked at Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger, sixth year student and Prefect, Muggle born."

"And you were attacked by Death Eaters who are following Voldemort after he fell and came back, where?"

"Diagon Alley, we flew here on Harry's broom. Our year is…"

"I don't want to know, this playing with time, it could destroy everything in the future if you interfere in anything."

"We know our third year we used a time turner to free Sirius before the Dementors could kiss him."

"Sirius? You know him also? What had he done to deserve such a punishment?"

"He didn't do it, Wormtail did it, Wormtail killed all those people and he betrayed my parents."

"Well this is very serious very serious indeed. I can't ask you too many things, knowing something I shouldn't and changing the outcome, the effects could lead to disaster."

"But we need your help, you are the most powerful wizard in the world, you are the only one Voldemort fears, you have to help us, we can't stay here." Harry was close to crying.

"Even in your time?" Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "I can't think about that, I have to correct this, the easiest is of course killing you before you interfere with anything." This got Harry's attention, could Dumbledore kill them? He didn't know them, he didn't know if he could trust these two kids. "But I won't. I will ask you to stay here for the time being since you most likely don't have a home to go to and this will allow me to keep an eye on you."

"Dumbledore we need to get back now! My, well Hermione's family is probably worried about her."

"And what of yours Harry?"

"I don't have any left, Voldemort killed them." Dumbledore picked up on Harry's rage and tried to divert his attention.

"You call me by my last name only; I am assuming we are close somehow in your time?" They both nodded. "And you came to me first?" Both nodded again. "I can tell you aren't lying but this can't be; a time turner that old would be under Ministry control."

"Voldemort has spies everywhere, and he could have just built his own if he wanted to, or had someone make it for him."

"But he would have to of done it now and Voldemort is not that powerful, he only has a few followers in a new Anti-Muggle group."

"He is very powerful in our time, he has attacked the school, the Ministry, destroyed Azkaban, has the entire country in a state of fear. Voldemort wants to control the wizarding world and destroy the Muggle world, your Order and the Ministry has been trying to stop him for over a year now, we were with Order members when the Death Eaters attacked." It was strange for Harry, he now knew something Dumbledore didn't, how many people could say that in this world, past or present?

"Then they weren't doing a very good job if you are here."

"It wasn't there fault, Moody saw them and start attacking but no one else could see what he did, they didn't have a magical eye."

"Moody? What would he have use for a magical eye for? His eyes are fine." It was 1974 so it probably hadn't happened yet.

"Never mind, it wasn't their fault they were doing their best but against the Death Eaters, against Voldemort, your best isn't enough." Hermione had taken control again. "But what do we do? And another thing, if we are here now, then our Dumbledore knew this was going to happen, right? You are Dumbledore, so if you know something then he knows something, so why didn't he warn us!" Hermione made a good point, or so Harry thought, he wasn't sure if what Hermione said made sense but it was Hermione.

"Well I have two answers for that, either I wanted this to happen which I sincerely doubt or he, I didn't know since it hadn't happened yet." This confused Harry even more.

"Grandfather Clause? You can't go back in time and kill your grandfather because if you do that then you were never born so you could never go back in time and kill him, but if he doesn't die then you are born and able to go back in time to kill him. If we do something here it doesn't affect our timeline it creates a new one, or doesn't happen until we do it, I think." Hermione seemed just as confused.

"Yes, if you were to say, destroy Hogwarts, Hogwarts won't be destroyed until it happens. If I were to create a hole in that wall," Dumbledore pointed to a back wall "it wouldn't form in your timeline until I did it, so all the times you were in here you never saw it because it hadn't happened yet. Or there are other theories on this all to complicated for you children to understand."

"I wouldn't say that Dumbledore, Hermione is the smartest witch in my year if not the whole school." Hermione elbowed Harry trying to get him to shut up.

"What I mean is I couldn't explain it to you, there is no way to put the thoughts into words you would understand."

"Well, that means if I were to hunt down Voldemort here and kill him either I wouldn't change my timeline but create a new one or everything he did would still have happened but he would fall over dead the second I killed him here." Harry's mind was working, Voldemort didn't know who he was, Harry could become a Death Eater, get close to Voldemort, then kill the monster. Harry could either save a world from Voldemort or stops the one in his, either way he would be doing something good.

"Now Harry I think that is a bit extreme, but yes if you were to kill Voldemort he would either fall over dead in your timeline or he would die in this one and create a new timeline, a new world without the things he had done." Extreme? Voldemort had killed hundred of people if not thousands, killing that monster was far from extreme in Harry's opinion.

"What do we do?"

"You will stay here for now, you are both sixth year students?" They nodded. "Have you received your OWL scores yet?" They nodded again. "And you were a Prefect." Dumbledore pointed at Hermione.

"We both are, Gryffindor Prefects, Harry's the Seeker on the Quidditch team."

"Well I'm not sure but you are here, and I don't know how to get you back, if you want you can continue the rest of your school here and make a life for yourself. I really am afraid I don't know what to do." Harry didn't want to stay at school, he had a chance to kill Voldemort, he had a chance to do something he couldn't do in his time, and even if it only created a new world instead of killing the Voldemort in his he didn't care, no one should have to suffer at the hands of Voldemort.

"We will stay, for now. But where? I'm sure the students will notice two new students and some would probably see Harry and wonder why he looks like his dad, er, James Potter." Hermione had a point, she was Muggle born, she didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing her, but Harry was always told he looked just like his dad, except for his eyes, they belonged to his mother.

"Well there are wizard ways of taking care of that, changing his hair, changing the color of his eyes, all simple things to do if you know a good potions master." Snape? Wait, he went to school at the same time as his parents.

"Would it help if I made my hair longer or shorter?" Harry demonstrated for Dumbledore.

"Can you change the colors?" Harry had no idea, he had never tried. Harry thought of a color, at first red but this brought him memories of Amelia and her red hair, then Ron the red headed bastard, so he switched to brown, like Hermione's.

"Well?" Harry couldn't see his hair so he asked the other two.

"It looks like it got lighter, I think." Hermione was looking at Harry's head closely.

"I take that as a no, don't worry Professor Slughorn can make a potion to change your hair and eye color. How are you going to put your hair?" Harry made it short, almost like a buzz cut, that's when Dumbledore saw something. "That scar, how did you get that?" Harry made his hair long again covering the scar up.

"Uh when Voldemort tried to kill me, he had killed my parents and then when he used the killing curse on me it didn't work, it back fired and nearly killed him." Harry felt weird explaining something the entire wizarding world knew to Dumbledore, but it wasn't his Dumbledore, it was another Dumbledore.

"You survived the killing curse? How old were you? No one has ever done that, how did you do it?"

"I was One, and it wasn't me it was my mother, she sacrificed her life for me, it's an old type of magic that Voldemort hadn't recognized." This was something Dumbledore had told Harry and now he was telling it to Dumbledore.

"Very old indeed, as old as Merlin himself, Lily always was a smart one, so sad to hear she died, but you lived and that was why she died, so you could live. I must let you know you are not to leave school grounds, the school year may not have started but you will follow the rules as long as you are staying here which may be until you graduate." There was strange noise, a whirring noise, Harry looked around for it when something landed in his lap.

"It's a time turner!" Hermione grabbed it and the package that was attached to it out of Harry's lap. Opening it up she found three letters and small trunk, one that had been shrunk with magic. "It's my trunk, someone sent me my trunk since I didn't have it on me." Looking at the letters they all had Dumbledore written on them so Hermione handed them over to Dumbledore. He opened the first one.

_Dear Dumbledore;_

_I have just been informed that two of my students were kidnapped so to speak by Death Eaters. This is going to sound very peculiar but I am sending this letter to myself, I hope._

It was from Dumbledore!

_They need to be contained before they do anything drastic, I know they are there now, I am getting new memories as I write this, please believe them! I am not sure on what to do myself but you need to keep them at the school! Harry, Hermione, I am sorry for letting this happen to you, I should have gone with you, I was busy with something but it isn't important now, stay calm! Now I have included their OWL results in the other letters so you know where to put them. _

_I have never had to deal with this in all my years and can only do so much from where I am, when I am, Harry, Hermione, do not panic, stay at the school, we will think of something. Now we only have four other time turners old enough to go back so we must plan this very carefully, I will know what the Dumbledore here knows as soon as you tell him, I think. I know right now as I write this that Harry is planning on going after Voldemort, don't do this Harry, we don't know what could happen._

_Hermione, your parents send their love to you, do not worry they will be taken care of while you are gone. Harry Remus has sent his sincere apologies for letting this happen. You two need to come up with something, Harry this is your sixth year as well as your fathers, he will recognize you as someone who shouldn't be here, you look to much like him, change your appearance quickly, since it is 1974 you will need to have Professor Slughorn make you the correct potions. Keep hope that you will return, I am trying to think of something right now but all these new memories keep distracting me, give me and the others time and we will get you back, we will get you home._

_Sincerely;_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"As I thought he didn't know this would happen for it hadn't happened yet, meaning something won't happen in that timeline until you do it here or else you would already be back there, I think." Time Travel was confusing even to the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Well I guess we do what Dumbledore, uh, the other Dumbledore says and stay here. Wait, there are already sixth year Prefects, and James was the Seeker, sorry Harry." Harry hadn't thought of that, he wouldn't be a Prefect or on the team this year.

"Yes best that you keep that to yourselves, I'm sorry you must have done well to earn your badges and a spot on the team Harry but it would be unfair to take Remus and Lily's badges and I doubt you want to kick your father off the team." Remus and Lily, they were the Prefects, that's right, Remus was made on to try and keep the Marauders under control, not that it worked.

"It doesn't matter anymore, none of this matters, Hermione you can do what you want but I'm leaving, I am going to hunt Voldemort down and kill him before he becomes to powerful to stop, I am going to kill the bastard who put you here." Harry stood up and walked towards the door.

"Harry stop right there!" Hermione had gotten up and grabbed Harry by the arm turning him around. "You are not leaving me here, you are not going to abandon me to chase after Voldemort, and you are not going to go on some suicide mission!" Hermione stepped in between Harry and the door, Hermione knew Harry blamed himself for putting her there so if he was going to kill the person who put her there it meant killing himself. "This is not your fault this is Voldemort's! You've said it yourself before that I am in danger anyways being a Muggle born witch, it has nothing to do with knowing you!"

"Fine I won't leave, yet. But when you find a way to get us home I am killing the Death Eaters, all the Death Eaters I can find before we go back." Harry had the upper hand, he knew who they were, some before they even knew it, he could kill them all before they even became Death Eaters.

"No you won't Harry, you told me we should mourn all death, even Death Eaters for they are people too! I thought you were soft but it wasn't you being soft Harry it was you being more human then anyone else. You can't kill people because they become Death Eaters in the future, you can't kill people before they do something, what happened to you?"

"What happened? Look where we are Hermione! We aren't even born yet and we are here! What about Wormtail? If I kill him I will get my revenge for him betraying my parents, for selling his soul to Voldemort, and for putting Sirius in jail! They are Death Eaters, they don't care who they kill, and don't you remember what you saw in the Great Hall? All those kids dead and the Death Eaters laughing about it, they will die, I will kill them before they get the chance to kill anyone."

"But it won't change anything! You know if you kill them they will fall over dead but everything they did will still happen, you would be a murderer Harry, a cold blooded murderer!" Hermione wanted to bring Harry back, the one she knew, the one who felt bad for not feeling bad about the Dursley's, the one who wanted to mourn the death of the people who treated him like garbage because they were human and deserved to be mourned.

"Calm down both of you! Harry you will not kill anyone! If any student dies while you are here I will send you to Azkaban, they may do horrible things in the future but they haven't done anything yet and do not deserve to be killed." What were they thinking? Harry had the chance to stop murderers by the dozens, it would be vengeance, justice, Harry would become the right hand of God wiping out the evil of the world, not a murderer. "I will get a place set for you to sleep, for now you will be sharing a room, will this create problems?" Yes, Harry thought, but Hermione shook her head.

"We are just friends."

"Alright, for now you will be sleeping in a guest room, I have already ordered the House Elves to make two beds and to prepare dinner for you." Dumbledore walked with the two teens to the entrance and then led them to their new room. It was about the same size as a regular dorm room but only had two beds in it and a table with two chairs. "If you need anything just say 'Looni' and a House Elf named Looni will come to do what it is you need." Dumbledore left the two in the room going back to his office.

"What do we do Harry? How do we get back?"

"I don't know Hermione, I don't know." Harry looked around the room, it was roomy enough for two people but he really didn't want to stay here, not with Hermione. "Where's the bathroom?" There were four doors, one to the hallway, and three he didn't know. The first door was a closet but the second was a bathroom. It was large, basic bathroom things, was carpeted, but the third door was a closet. "I guess we have to share this Hermione." She nodded looking concerned.

"Harry I should have told him to put us in two separate rooms, I wasn't thinking, sorry."

"Don't be Hermione, we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for me, and I'll just make sure I close my eyes whenever you go in and out for a shower and when you change." Harry wasn't comfortable with the situation but he wasn't going to let Hermione blame herself for something that was his fault.

"Oh sure like I can trust you, you're a man, seeing women naked is number one, two, and four on your list of life goals." Hermione laughed and walked over to a bed putting her shrunken trunk on it. "Egorgio." The trunk grew to normal size. "I'm glad they thought of this, I don't carry my life with me like you Harry, why did you have your trunk and stuff in your bottomless pouch?"

"Why not?" And the voice had told him to, the voice told him he would need it, did the voice know this would happen? "Voice?" Harry tried to get the voice to talk but nothing happened. "That's great when I finally want him to say something he ignores me."

"What was that?" Hermione was staring at Harry.

"Nothing." If the voice knew why didn't it warn him! He could have at least kept Hermione out of this mess. Maybe this was the point the voice was worried he would miss, but why would it want him to come here?

"Well we have a few hours before we have to go to bed Harry, want to go to the library?" Harry shook his head.

"We should stay here in case Dumbledore comes for us."

"Alright, then what do we do?"

"Nothing, wait for Dumbledore to fix this. We can't do anything, at least I'm not allowed to do what I want to do."

"Harry you can't kill people! You aren't a murderer you're a kind caring person Harry, you can't kill someone."

"Really? I tried to kill Ron, I cast the killing curse at him, I tried to kill him, I wanted to see the light leave his eyes, I wanted to kill Ron. Hermione you didn't see half the things I did, I saw Cho kill Michael, I saw Ron kill Cho and Professor Krats, I saw dozens of Death Eaters killed and disfigured by Devin, I saw death like few have seen. It changes a person Hermione, it changed me, if I had the chance I would find the Weasly's and wait for Ron to be born to kill him before he even saw the light of day. If we are here when school starts I am killing Wormtail, I am sending him to Voldemort in a body bag, and I am sending any other Death Eaters to him." Harry was serious, if he saw anyone that he knew was a Death Eater in his time he would kill them, they didn't deserve to live, no one that cold and merciless deserved to live.

"But Harry that is wrong, they haven't done anything, yet. Yes they may do something in the future but they haven't done anything yet. If you promise me you won't kill anyone I'll forgive you, I'll forgive you for what you did out in the Muggle world."

"Fuck you, how can you not want them dead! You are here because of them! You have been separated from your parents twice because of them, they are evil!"

"And you are going to be joining them if you do this! You start killing people you will be the evil one, they haven't done anything yet, so if you kill them you will be the evil one Harry, not them." Hermione was seriously worried by Harry, this Harry wasn't the one she had loved, the one she still loved.

"I'm not evil."

"That's right Harry you aren't, you are the shinning light to the people, people look to you because you represent good, you beat Voldemort, you beat his followers, you aren't evil." Hermione hoped she had gotten through to him.

"Fine, I won't promise, I can't promise it when it comes to Wormtail, but I won't kill anyone as long as we are here."

"Alright, I forgive you Harry, you hurt me but you said you were sorry, I forgive you for what you did in the Muggle world."

"Now what." They had several hours before they had to go to bed and Harry didn't want to leave the room.

"Well we got our things, except for new robes, we need new robes. Maybe ask Dumbledore if we can order them."

"Or someone else, Lonni?" _Crack_

"You called?"

"We both are not able to buy new robes, could you enlarge our school robes so they fit us?" Lonni nodded. "Hermione get your robes and whatever else you need made bigger out for Lonni." Harry got his old robes and his old pair of shoes out. He had his new ones, several of them, but he liked his old ones, he didn't get them with Amelia. Hermione got her robes and other clothes out and put them on her bed. Lonni looked Harry up and down then at his clothes, staring at them hard, Harry noticed they changed then moved and became a little different. Lonni then went over and did the same with Hermione's clothes.

"Do you need anything else?" Harry shook his head. _Crack_

"Harry this is stealing, I think. A wizard could do this to all his clothes but it is against Ministry Code 13 Section C of Wizard Item Decree 119 to do that."

"Well fine Hermione you disobey Dumbledore and go to Diagon Alley and buy your own clothes."

"Don't get mad at me Harry I'm just telling you the law."

"I broke as many laws as possible when I was in the Muggle world, I didn't care, do you think I will care about this one?"

"You should Harry, Laws are there for a reason. Look I am getting a book out, if you want you can read one or do something else, I don't care."

"Sorry Hermione, I am being a total prat to you and you didn't do anything wrong. Go ahead I am going to think." Harry went to his bed and laid on it thinking about what to do and to keep himself from saying something else that would make Hermione mad.


	7. New Students

**Chapter 7: New Students**

The month passed slowly but it did pass. Harry and Hermione talked to Dumbledore daily hoping they could go home. The next day would be the day the students arrived. Harry and Hermione would finally be in separate rooms, their dorm rooms. Hermione was actually amazed by Harry, he had done what he said he would, either closing his eyes or just leaving the room, Harry wasn't like the men she described before. "Harry we start school tomorrow, your parents will be here, you can't tell them who you are, you can't tell them about Wormtail, and you need to decide what colors you are going with." Harry had to drink two potions today, one to change his hair and one to change his eyes.

"I know Hermione, they would never believe if I told them anyways. I'm thinking of going with brown, I can't choose red, too many memories." Hermione assumed it was Ron Harry was talking about, and was partially right, Harry knew his mother had red hair and Amelia had red hair, even if she dyed the hair on her head black. Harry tried to keep Amelia out of his head but after a week of time with her, a week of passion and sex, he couldn't get her out of his head. Harry wasn't sure what was better, his dreams of Amelia or his dreams of the girl with his mother's eyes which he hadn't had since he was sent into the past.

"Well, this is going to be weird, we don't have the same teachers, and the students, we haven't gone to school with them. This must be how Monica and Devin felt when they first started at Hogwarts." Hermione already knew her schedule and had her things packed for it. She had three different bags filled with the books and materials she would need for the classes on those days. Harry hadn't made fun of her for it, she figured he would have but he hadn't, he had actually followed her lead and got his things together.

"Dumbledore said he would keep us informed on anything and we could go to him if we need help. I just wish we didn't have to do this, we shouldn't have to, we should be home, at least you should." Harry still felt horrible for Hermione getting caught up in his problems even if she said it wasn't his fault.

"So I could be at home worried about you? At least with me here you know someone, and I know you are ok, and I can help you with school work. The OWLs may have been hard but they were to keep people out of the class their sixth year, this is going to be tough, even if you have fewer classes Harry." Harry had five classes, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione was taking eight, Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and a new class, Ministry Preparations.

"Hermione you know you should be at home with your parents, you have them but can't be with them, I can't explain how that makes me feel." Harry didn't, he never had his parents, but to have parents but never be with them, to be kept away from them for almost a year just to be torn away after being with them for a couple months.

"Well don't worry Harry, Dumbledore will figure out a way to send us home." She hoped, she was starting to have doubts that she would ever see her parents again.

"Well we should probably go to Professor Slughorn so he can give me the potions."

"You chose brown for your hair but what about your eyes?"

"Same thing, I like our plan of us being related so we could introduce ourselves as brother and sister, I sure as hell can't say I'm Harry Potter, so I'm going to use Devin, either Devin Granger or Devin Starks if you want us to leave our world as far away as possible, help our cover out." It was a good idea, Hermione hadn't thought of it but when Harry did she admitted it was good.

"Good ideas, Devin Granger, are you trying to drop a hint?" Hermione laughed and elbowed Harry.

"Yes I'm telling you to make your parents happy you should marry Devin, he is comatose so you can't do anything, what could make your parents happier?"

"Me becoming a nun and never having sex, as far as they know." They continued to joke back and forth on who they would marry ending with Hermione Snape and Harry Trelawney before getting to the Potions room.

"Professor Slughorn?" Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in." Harry and Hermione entered the room seeing the Potion Examiner, no, Potions teacher.

"I'm ready for my potion."

"Ah yes, have you chosen a color?" Harry nodded. "Good, just tell me and I will add the last ingredients."

"Brown." Professor Slughorn added the last ingredients of the potions and handed them both to Harry. Harry drank the first one nearly choking, it tasted horrible, the second one he chugged quickly trying to get the taste of the first one out of his mouth. Immediately he felt his eyes and hair start to burn, he may have said something but it was physical pain, nothing he couldn't handle.

"Wow you look so different Harry!" Hermione got a shiny piece of metal off of Professor Slughorn's table so Harry could see his reflection. She was right, with his light brown hair and dark brown eyes he looked different, he could still se his mother in his eyes, but most signs of his father had disappeared. Harry thought of making his hair a few inches longer, it grew. Now he looked like a shaggy dog, good, this would make him look more like Sirius as Padfoot then James Potter.

"Very good, you look nothing like James or Lily, except your eyes, but we don't need to change the shape, this should work. School starts soon, are you as good as your mother in potions?" Professor Slughorn was the only other person who knew about Harry and Hermione, the truth about them.

"I guess, you gave me an O on my OWLs."

"Really? I am an Examiner for the Ministry in your time?" They both nodded. "Well I hope my replacement was as good as I was, you must be from a good ten years from now if you have a different Potions teacher, unless something happened and I quit for some reason." Harry and Hermione didn't know why Professor Slughorn stopped teaching but weren't about to correct him on how far they had traveled.

"Thank you Professor Slughorn, I'm glad we could trust you." Not that they had a choice, he was the Potions Master at the school.

"Don't worry about it Dumbledore told me about what happened, quite dreadful, but he will have you to your parents, both sets of them, sooner or later." They hadn't told Professor Slughorn Lily and James had died, it wasn't necessary.

The two teens went back to their room getting out a Wizards Chess game they had gotten from Dumbledore to help pass the time. So far they were tied, 34-34, they wanted one last game to break the tie before the other students arrived the next day. Harry remembered playing with Ron, he was undefeated, no one could beat Ron, Harry thought of how this made Ron even more valuable to Voldemort, Ron did average in school but he wasn't dumb, he just put his brain towards strategy, planning, when to strike an opponent. "So Harry ready to lose?" Hermione set up her pieces.

"Don't think just because you're a girl I'm going to let you win, uh, sis."

"Brother, never had one, but trust me I'm the older sibling so I always beat you up."

"Uh we have the same birthday, we can't be the same age but have a birthday nearly two months apart. I guess we could go with yours since it is my fault we are here and it is after mine so when it comes we can celebrate being a year older even though you are a year older." Hermione was about to turn 17, she would be of age, she could do magic outside of school after this.

"So you can be 17 to? I don't think so Harry, we already told Dumbledore how old we are so he won't let you do magic outside of school." Hermione was on to his plan.

"Fine, I won't, but we are twins, like Devin and Monica, but why are we here?" Harry and Hermione had thought about this in case they were asked why they had just now come to Hogwarts.

"We were home schooled then our parents died in an accident so we were taken to Hogwarts."

"Or we are transfer students from say, America, just use ain't and they will believe it." Harry knew his idea sucked, he was using it as a joke trying to distract Hermione who had taken three pawns in five moves.

"You know Brother you are going to lose, I'm uh, an hour older then you, and so I'm still the older sibling. Check." Hermione had him in check after eight moves.

"Fine sis, but you left yourself open." Harry took Hermione's queen she had used to get check on his king.

"And so did you." Hermione moved her rook. "Check." Harry and Hermione went back and forth losing piece after piece until they both had their king and one pawn left. "It's going to be a race, first person to get their pawn to the other side and turn it into a queen wins." Harry looked and counted the squares, he was three square closer to the other side then Hermione was to her other side.

"Ok." Harry made his move, then Hermione, then Harry, Harry was charging forward oblivious of everything else, including where Hermione's king was.

"Ha you have no pieces left but your king, I win!" Hermione had done it, she played Harry, she knew he would see he was closer and charge forgetting where her king was.

"Lucky, it was just luck sis." Harry put his pieces away not mad that he had lost, Hermione had beaten him, she did have skill not that he was going to say so.

"Sure it was Brother, so were the other 34 four wins." It sounded strange to Harry, Ron had called him Mate, and now Hermione was calling him Brother. It felt right to Harry, he had a sister, it just felt right, of course so did his dad, and she was older, but from what Remus told Harry she was a good six years older. Although he was suppose to be trying to not be his father but Harry didn't care.

"Well sis, is it ok if I call you that?" Hermione nodded. "Well sis how about we get our things packed and head to our dorm rooms? Dumbledore said the password was 'Beard', right?" Hermione nodded again. "Have our own rooms again, not that you haven't been a great roommate Hermione, sis, but a man needs his space."

"Sure Harry, you probably have been going nuts having me in the room, so hard to resist my womanly charms, not to mention I know you've been wanking in the shower." Harry blushed bright red, he had, but it wasn't his fault if he had his own room and hadn't been with Amelia he could have waited but his body was still on high gear from his week with Amelia, although it had slowed down somewhat.

"Shut up, like you don't do the same." This time Hermione blushed, she may not have been as bad as Harry but her body was raging with hormones, her body still had needs.

"Truce! I don't need to be arguing with my Brother over this." Harry agreed to the truce packing his things. After packing his things and Hermione had packed hers they walked to the Gryffindor tower. Getting there they gave the password to the Fat Lady and walked in.

"Looks like ours, I thought it might have looked different." Harry looked around the Common Room, a familiar place in an unfamiliar time. Harry went up to his dorm room as Hermione went up to hers. He set his things down on his usual bed not thinking about it, what if it wasn't his bed but James's, Sirius's, or even Peter's? Harry had to give it up if someone asked him to, he shouldn't be here and they would sleep there if he wasn't there.

"Your dorm is the same huh?" Hermione walked up behind Harry.

"Yeah, I'll be sharing a room with my dad soon, I'll be living with my dad, finally." Harry was trying not to tear up, he had never thought this day would come, he never believed he would see his dad alive ever. He felt lucky having the things Sirius left him, he could feel his parents when he had that box, but now he would be living with them.

"It's ok to cry Harry, get it out, keeping it inside isn't healthy." Hermione grabbed his hand like she had at Sirius's funeral but this time Harry wouldn't cry.

"I don't need to cry I just need to keep myself from telling them I love them, they don't even know who I am, I'm not even born yet." Harry pulled his hand away from Hermione. "I need to keep myself from killing Wormtail."

"You promised me Harry, you promised you wouldn't…"

"I never promised anything, I said I wouldn't kill but I might not be able to keep my word when it comes to Wormtail." Harry still wanted to kill Wormtail, if he went to Azkaban Harry didn't care, Wormtail would be dead.

"It won't change anything; all you will do is kill someone who was already captured."

"And escaped, when the Death Eaters attacked the Ministry. I bet Wormtail and Ron talk about how they betrayed their friends, how they duped the people closest to them, and how important they are to Voldemort." Harry had ranted to Hermione about Ron before as Hermione had ranted to Harry about Ron, how he knew them so well, how he had been a friend and then turned.

"Harry they caught him once they will catch him again. He hasn't done anything yet so you can't kill him, you will go to Azkaban! Unless you can turn into a dog you aren't escaping." Harry couldn't, he tried, and he remembered what Sirius had told him in the car, how he could become an animagus. He could make his hair grow or shorten, along with his nails, he could even make his teeth change shape but his body stayed the same.

"I won't do it, for now, that is the best I can give you Hermione, sis." Harry had to get use to calling her sis, not Hermione.

"You better not Harry, you are suppose to be my Brother now and I love my Brother, I don't want him hurting others. I am your older sister so you better listen to me Brother, if you hurt someone it will hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you, you know me Hermione, Ron does to. Damn it Hermione you know how to make me feel small."

"I'm your older sister; it's my job to keep you in line. Don't worry about Ron, he's not here, and I asked Dumbledore, his parents already graduated so we don't have to deal with them." That was a relief. "So tomorrow the students arrive, want to go over our plans again? Harry wasn't sure, they had gone over it so many times but it was always better to be safe then sorry.

"I guess." Harry and Hermione went over the plan again, they were siblings whose parents had died in an accident so they could no longer be home schooled. They were Hermione and Devin Granger, twins, with Hermione being an hour older. They had already been placed by the Sorting Hat so that was why they had set up their stuff in the Gryffindor dorm rooms. There was only one problem as Hermione saw it.

"Harry you should be in a different House, if you spend too much time with your parents you might give us away."

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't expose us, I want to but really they wouldn't believe me so why tell them?" Harry kept telling himself this, no point in telling James and Lily he was their son, they would never believe him, no matter how much he wanted to hug them and tell them he didn't blame them for leaving him.

"Make sure you don't Harry, we don't know how long we will be here and we need to make friends, allies, in case we are here for longer then we are planning."

"In other words forever." Hermione didn't want to say it, she didn't want to think it, but it could happen, Harry knew it might, he understood that Voldemort may have done this instead of killing him because it would cause so much more pain, to be close to his parents without able to tell them who he is, what he is. Or Voldemort may have done it just because he was an evil bastard, Harry didn't care why, he was just trying to deal with what had happened.

"Not what I meant Harry, Dumbledore will figure a way for us to get home, he has to find a way to send us home."

"If he doesn't then what? We know what will happen, we know who to stop, we could create a new world, a world where Voldemort has no followers because they were all killed."

"You said you weren't going to kill anyone!"

"Yes, right now I won't, but if we aren't going home, if we never make it back, I am going to become the Angel of Death, feared by the Death Eaters, feared by Voldemort himself. I will be able to stop killings from happening; I will save everyone who was innocent while sending the Death Eaters to hell where they belong." Harry had it all planned out, when this Dumbledore said there was no way to send them home Harry would have a field day, he would start off in the Slytherin Tower killing the Death Eaters, the future Death Eaters, then he would find Wormtail and kill him, then Harry would leave the school and hunt down others, the ones who betrayed the wizard world for Voldemort leaving Voldemort with no followers.

"We will make it back! Harry, Devin, Brother, we will make it back, I need to make it back." The last part was quiet, but not calm.

"You're right we will Hermione, sis, we will make it back and you will see your parents again." How strange Harry thought, he was here, about to see his parents, while Hermione wanted to go back to see her parents.

"Well let's get something to eat, and I don't know, this is weird. Use to worrying about you and Ron packing your things at the last minute, rushing to the platform, then being on the train waiting for the first sight of Hogwarts. Maybe we could play another game of chess, give you a chance to tie the record again."

"Alright, I guess, if you want." Harry and Hermione went to the kitchen and got some food from the House Elves before heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They played a game of chess with Harry indeed tying the score at 35-35.

Getting up that morning Harry was starting to get scared, what if he couldn't handle it? What if he snapped and killed Wormtail the second he sees him? Hermione was right; maybe he shouldn't be in the same House as his parents, as his God Father, as Remus, as the traitor Wormtail. It was to late though, the students would be there that day, and his parents would be there that day. Harry went down to the Common Room and found Hermione in the Common Room reading a book. "What are you doing?" Harry had changed into running clothes, he kept running, and Hermione usually ran with him.

"Reading." Harry knew that, he could see that, he wanted to know what she was reading.

"Ok what are you reading?"

"Hogwarts, a History." This confused Harry at first. "Well I'm looking to see what is missing, what hasn't happened yet, so I don't go on about something that hasn't happened yet." Good idea Harry thought, but he was already to run.

"Keep it up; when I get back tell me what not to talk about." Harry left the Common Room and went out to the Quidditch field running twelve laps before stopping to do his stretches. Harry didn't know what would happen, he was use to playing Quidditch, would be so weird watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team play. Although what if they needed a new player? What if they needed a Chaser or a Keeper, Harry could do those, and with his Firebolt, would almost be cheating flying against those old brooms. Harry finished and went back to the Common Room and saw Hermione still reading.

"Harry whatever you do don't talk about the Hungarian Harpy's or the Welsh Walken's, they don't exist yet. And make sure you don't say anything about the Triwizard tournament or the Chamber of Secrets alright? These things haven't happened and it would be too easy for either of us to slip and say something about that."

"I know, we might have to become mutes if we have to, if we expose ourselves either no one will believe us or just think we are nuts." Harry was getting tired of that, he knew not to talk about Voldemort, Death Eaters, the attack on Hogwarts, or anything else that hadn't happened yet.

"Don't say it like that Har- Devin, Brother, if you don't take it seriously we could be in a lot of trouble. We still aren't sure how time travel works, although I like what this Dumbledore says on it, that nothing happens in the future until it happens now, why he didn't know about us being sent into the past. Unless he did know we would be sent back here but didn't warn us, but why would he do that?" Harry didn't know, he hoped the first theory of time travel was true, he didn't want to think Dumbledore would be so cruel as to send them here.

"Alright, we still have a few hours until they get here, what do you want to do?"

"Well I haven't run yet, so I'm probably going to do that."

"Not alone you aren't sis, you may be older but I am bigger." Harry flexed his arms to show he was bigger.

"Oh like you have to worry? Voldemort doesn't want me dead, at least not yet." But Harry wasn't going to let her run alone. Harry and Hermione ran more laps and did more stretches going back to the castle to shower and get something to eat.

"Just a few more hours Devin, how do you feel?"

"I feel like if you ask me that I am going to have to go somewhere and scream until I pass out. I'm fine Hermione, yes this will be hard on me but I won't let it get to me, don't worry." Hermione was, she had no idea what Harry was going through, she had her parents, even when she wasn't with them she still had them, Harry didn't but now he would but they weren't his parents.

"Sorry Brother but I have to worry; I am the oldest one in our family after the accident." They couldn't come up with a good accident so they decided if asked about it they would just say 'I don't want to talk about it.'

"I know but still, I'm not a little kid, and I'm not weak. I fought several Death Eaters and lived, I fought Ron and Cho, and I dueled against Voldemort himself, even if he was weaker from just returning, I can handle this." He hoped.

"Just making sure."

They waited and waited, they already knew when the train got there they were to go to Dumbledore who would then wait after the Sorting to announce the two 'new students'. They waited, they talked, and Hermione read as Harry thought about what could happen. Finally they could hear the train coming, getting closer and closer. "Come on Harry we have to go to Dumbledore." The two walked to Dumbledore's office who was sitting there with a letter.

"Another time turner was sent." The two sat down immediately and waited for what the letter said. "I am sorry to say that in your time several more people were killed at a concert the Ministry was holding to raise money for the families of victims of other attacks. I am also sorry to say that I have no idea how to get you back, yet. I am working with other time turners to see what will work and so far none have. Do not worry, do not panic, and do not give yourselves away. So far I have come up with over a hundred ways that didn't work and it is just time before I find one that works. Your parents send their love to you Hermione. There is some good news, I think. A Devin has woken up, not sure what was wrong with him but they say he is awake and going back to Hogwarts with his sister. Apparently I figured out that the reason the boy was asleep was that he had no reason to come back so they brought his sister to him who said something that brought him back. I am guessing these two are your friends and that is why it was important to tell you this."

"Or they are afraid we will be here forever and this way if we don't make it back we can stop the concert and tell them how to wake Devin up." Harry knew that was why they told them, had to be, they didn't think Hermione and him were going back.

"Or that, I am sorry to say but that may be why. I am sorry I haven't come up with anything. I am working on it, both there and here, or then and now." Dumbledore shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "They also tell you not to worry about class, as long as you go now when you make it back you should be far enough to keep up with what they are teaching in your time. Now the other students have made it, you two are coming with me to the Staff Tables and will sit until I introduce you." Dumbledore and the other two walked to the Great Hall and took their seats waiting for the students to arrive.

Students poured into the Great Hall as more were lead over to wait in line for the Sorting Hat. Harry looked for his parents, he wanted to see them, he wanted to finally see his parents alive, not in his dreams, but in the real world of flesh and bone. He saw several red-heads but none looked like his Mother, not like the ones in the pictures he had. Harry kept looking when he heard Dumbledore start the Sorting Ceremony. The hat went through student after student placing over sixty new students in the four Houses. Dumbledore picked up the Sorting Hat and put it in a box before going over to give his usual speech.

"Now students this is a new year for us all and you must know that the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden, that the care keeper has put up a new list of banned items on his door, and we have two new students!" This didn't surprise anyone, they just had over sixty new students, not two. "These two are here after a tragic accident took their parents, they are in the sixth year and will be residing in Gryffindor as the Sorting Hat has already placed them, Devin and Hermione Granger!" Harry, now known as Devin, and Hermione stood up and took their seats at Gryffindor. "Please treat them well, they have been home schooled up till now and may not be used to all of you. I expect the Prefects to help them although they shouldn't need much since I've had them living here the past month so they could get use to the castle. Now that is over enjoy the meal." The students did, Harry, or Devin, and Hermione sat and ate quickly being ignored by the other students.

"Hermione this is creepy, they aren't talking to us, what did we do wrong?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Well maybe we should say something." Again Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "A lot of help you are sis." Harry looked up and saw a red head walking towards them, she had a Prefect badge on, it had to be her, it had to be his Mother.

"I'm sorry for the cold welcome; they are waiting for the Marauders to welcome you before they get close." What? What would his Dad do to him? "Don't worry you aren't normal transfer students so they won't do anything to you." Harry was so close to hugging her, to telling her he loved her, finally getting the chance to do so.

"Thank you Lily, it's Lily right? Dumbledore told us you would be our Prefect." Hermione had interrupted before Harry did anything stupid like exposing them.

"That's Professor Dumbledore to you and yes I am Lily, Lily Evans. The other Prefects name is Remus Lupin, if you need anything you can come to us and we will help you."

"Thanks, and sorry about that, use to calling him Dumbledore, he is an old family friend, well was since we are the only parts of it left." Hermione had already planned on explaining why they called Dumbledore by his last name instead of calling him Professor. Harry on the other hand wanted to go to Lily, he wanted it so badly but remained in his seat, he couldn't say it, he couldn't do it.

"You don't talk much do you?" Lily was looking at him now, Harry felt his heart miss a beat, and shrugged his shoulders so he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"He's not use to all these people; I think you are making him nervous so please go back to your seat?" Hermione saw Harry was fighting back the tears, the words, the actions, and had to get Lily away.

"Alright but like I said you need anything come to Remus or me and will help you." Lily walked away leaving Harry and Hermione to their food.

"Good job Harry, keep that up." Hermione was glad Harry hadn't broken; it must have been so hard to be that close to his Mother.

"I will." Harry stood up and left the Great Hall for the Common Room.

The students went to their Common Rooms, Hermione finding Harry in a chair trying to meditate. "Brother you alright?"

"Yes." Harry stopped figuring it would be impossible to keep his concentration now that a bunch of people had showed up.

"Good, Brother." Hermione tried to say Brother as much as possible to keep her from saying Harry where someone could hear her. "Brother you need to meet your roommates now, while I'm here, make sure you are alright."

"You're right, I should." Harry didn't move. Hermione left him and came back with five guys, four she knew, the fifth she didn't, but all were in Harry's room.

"Here he is, he isn't very sociable, people make him nervous, but he needs to meet you. Brother?" Harry opened his eyes. "These are your roommates, uh."

"Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius Black."

"James Potter."

"Mackenzie Phillips."

They all stuck hands out and Harry shook them one by one, even Wormtail's, or Peter, squeezing harder then the others.

"Finally I'll have someone to talk to when these four are out doing mischief." Mackenzie smacked James on the back. "Nice to meet you Devin, sorry to hear about your parents."

"No problem."

"Ha he can speak!" Lily was standing behind the five guys who had just met Harry.

"Hey Lily, don't worry we haven't done anything to them, yet." James laughed.

"You better not they've had enough problems and don't need you and your friends adding anymore to them, if I even hear the words Marauders and prank I will have a headache for the rest of the year if you get my meaning."

"Ooo she sounds serious James, how about you go somewhere with her and we can get them." Sirius was now standing next to James sticking his tongue at Lily.

"I'll make sure every girl thinks you are into guys if you do anything Sirius."

"Now that is serious, I guess me and James can be good boys, now about Remus and Peter…"

"You know Remus is a Prefect, now he may go along with you idiots but he knows not to do anything, and Peter?" She turned to him. "Please be a good boy, for me." Lily batted her eyes at Peter.

"Alright Lily you've stopped us, but if some laughing juice just happens to get in their drinks it isn't our fault." James put an arm around Lily's waist and kissed her. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, his parents, happy, caring, they loved each other.

"Get a room you two!" Sirius and Remus laughed.

"Good idea, stay out of the dorm room for an hour or two."

"Or five minutes." Lily joked back with the Marauders.

"That's just mean." Mackenzie was trying not to be left out, he was use to it not being a Marauder.

"Not my fault I satisfy her so quickly." James stuck his tongue out at Lily so she grabbed it.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth Potter."

"Nyob yat o zak wastaba." James tried to talk but his tongue was under someone eles's control. Lily let it go.

"Not what you said yesterday." Harry was amazed, his parents were a happy couple, not stressed by running from the Death Eaters or Voldemort, they were happy.

"Uh I'm not sure but I think you are making the new kids uncomfortable." It was Wormtail.

"Shut up Wor…" Hermione smacked Harry in the mouth.

"Devin you know you aren't supposed to use that word, Mom and Dad never let you use words like that don't think I'm going to let you use them either." She knew Harry was about to say Wormtail which he couldn't say, they didn't know the Marauders, not in this timeline.

"Come on sis what's so bad about them? They never did anything to get such a bad rap." Harry was glad Hermione had done it; if he had said what he had wanted there would have been some uncomfortable questions to answer.

"That's besides the point Little Brother; I'm the oldest so you follow my rooms."

"I thought you were twins?" Mackenzie looked at the two.

"We are but she will never let me forget she is one hour older then me." Harry stuck his tongue out at Hermione.

"Don't make me pull a Lily." Harry stuck his tongue back in his mouth. "Well what are you guys taking?" Hermione hoped Harry wouldn't have too many classes with his parents even though that would be a hard thing to do unless they took every class that Harry wasn't. They went over their classes and Hermione was worried, Harry had all but Care of Magical Creatures with his parents.

"People it's getting late we should be going to bed." Lily was trying to boss the others around but not in a mean way. "We all have classes to go to and the earlier you get up the quicker you can go to breakfast."

"Alright!" The four Marauders smacked hands.

"Uh I already picked a bed and if I took someone's bed I can move my stuff." Harry was nervous talking with them, with the Marauders, he couldn't expose himself.

"No problems Devin I usually sleep in that bed but hey time to shake things up." Remus smacked him on the back playfully smiling at him.

"Alright, just making sure I didn't take anyone's place, not use to having to share a room with people." He was, but he was suppose to be someone who wasn't.

"Well goodnight guys and please leave him alone, I would hate to get a headache this early in the year." Lily hugged and kissed James before her and Hermione went to the girl's dorm room.

"I guess this means it is time for bed." Harry got up and went to the boy's dorm room. In the room he changed quickly and lay down in his bed when the others came in.

"So Devin you ever play Quidditch?" James was sitting in a bed next to Harry's. Harry wanted to say yes but should he?

"Well kind of, I would fly by myself and catch rocks my dad would throw at me." Harry tried not to cry, he didn't want to cry, he didn't even know why he had said that except now thinking about it he could see himself flying on his broom, his dad throwing rocks for him to catch.

"Oh, you alright Devin?" Harry nodded turning over so James wouldn't see his eyes. "Well don't worry; we won't do anything to you." All the lights were turned off as Harry and the others fell asleep.


	8. Time Goes On

**Chapter 8: Time Goes On**

Harry and Hermione had kept running, even getting a couple other students going with them. Classes had been hard, Harry was glad he only had five classes as Hermione was being overwhelmed with her eight classes. That morning there were tryouts being held for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, two Chasers and a Keeper were needed. Harry wanted to do it, he knew he could play Chaser, but was worried what Hermione would do. Harry wouldn't have played on the team in the original timeline so shouldn't be doing it now. Harry told Hermione to take the morning off from running so she could try to keep up with all her extra work. Harry felt bad, Hermione was his only connection from the time he was from but he wanted to do this, to play on the same team as his father, he hadn't even dreamed about this.

"I am the Captain so you will listen to me." Harry didn't know who he was but didn't care. "We need two Chasers and a Keeper so here is what you are going to do." He explained the process and the people trying out went to work. Harry watched his competition, they had to score as many points in ten minutes against two Keepers. So far the high score was five shots, Harry knew he could beat that. "Alright Devin Granger?" Harry walked forward. "Whoa what kind of broom is that?"

"Custom made." Harry got on the Firebolt and went to work. After just five minutes Harry had scored over twenty times being faster and able to turn quicker then the two people playing Keeper trying to get the place of Keeper. After ten minutes he had over fifty scores, or over five hundred points.

"That's amazing! I don't know if we need to keep trying out other people since no one could duplicate that!" Harry landed on the ground enjoying the crowd, the cheer, just like when he played back home as Seeker. Almost everyone left to try out left, even they knew they weren't that good, and the few people left proved Harry to be the best. "Well it looks like we have one Chaser, and in second place is Martin with eight scores, so we have two new Chasers. Now for Keeper, our two tryouts did well against most, but Meagan let in less then half of those she tried to stop excluding Devin's while Nick let in more then half excluding Devin's, so welcome Meagan to the team!" The members already on the team welcomed Meagan, Martin, and 'Devin'.

Harry went back to the castle ecstatic; he had made the team on a different position, he had proven he was good enough to play on any Quidditch team, past or present. There was one little problem…

"Harry what the hell were you thinking!" Hermione grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him into an empty classroom. "I can't believe you did this Harry, what are you thinking!" She smacked Harry on the back of the head. "You weren't supposed to do this, how could you do something like this Harry! You could fuck everything up!" Harry knew he was in trouble when Hermione started to cuss.

"I'm thinking about my future. What do we do if we don't go home? I am going to play Quidditch, this way I can play and keep in shape, I am thinking about the what if of not going home." Hermione still didn't want to think that would happen, Dumbledore had to get them home.

"We are going home, we will go home, I don't know how but we are going home. I can't believe you did this, this is why you wanted me to sleep in isn't it?" Harry nodded, he wasn't going to lie to Hermione. "And you thought you would get away with this?"

"It would be stupid to say yes now wouldn't it?"

"Don't be funny with me Harry I am not amused!" Hermione was still to angry to remember not to call Harry by his name.

Calm down sis, remember who I am." She shook her head trying to calm down. "I'm sorry Hermione I wanted to do it and didn't think about it any other way. I wanted to be doing something that reminded me of home, hear the cheers, be up on my broom with the wind in my hair."

"Alright Devin, Brother, but don't think I will forget this, when we get back home I will make sure my parents ground you." Hermione pushed Harry playfully smiling.

"Ok Hermione when we get home I can be grounded." He doubted it would happen, they would have to get home and Harry was beginning to think that would never happen, another reason why he had done this.

"Damn straight Brother." Hermione and Harry left the room and went to the Common Room where Harry finished his homework and then helped Hermione with hers, or watched her while she did homework to be more specific. Harry wasn't paying attention when the Marauders came in.

"Hey new Chaser, that was amazing!" James smacked Harry in the back. "Where did you get that broom? It was a thing of beauty."

"Uh custom made, my Mom and Dad uh, got it for me on my uh, you know." Harry was trying to come up with something but when he said it the images came into his head of sitting around a table while his parents gave him the broom instead of Sirius.

"It's ok Devin they are in a better place now." Hermione was trying to save Harry from having to explain it.

"Well glad you made the team, the first game is against Ravenclaw on the 29th." The first game of the Quidditch season, pretty early, earlier then Harry was used to but he could do it.

"Well I'm uh, gonna go somewhere." Harry got up and left the Common Room and decided to go to the kitchen.

Hours later Harry was back in the Common Room with Hermione letting her check over his homework after she finished hers. Sirius came down and asked Harry over to a corner.

"Your sister seeing anyone?" This question caught Harry off guard, what was his God Father, er, Sirius doing asking this?

"Uh well, no, I guess."

"My friend Remus thinks she's cute, he won't admit it but he does, a guy can tell. The Hogsmeade weekend isn't until October but I'm thinking of getting those two together." Harry couldn't believe it, he remembered the speech, Eulogy, that Remus gave going on about how Sirius would make him talk to girls he liked.

"Uh well I don't think she would go, we need permission from a guardian but we don't have any guardians to give us permission to go." And there was no way in hell Hermione would go with a former Professor, even if he wasn't that yet.

"Well there are ways to get around that."

"The tunnels?" Oh crap, Harry wasn't supposed to know about them.

"How the hell do you know about them?" Harry was in trouble, he had to think fast.

"Uh well I was bored, nothing to do but talk to my sis and I wondered around the castle. I found a couple tunnels that take you to Hogsmeade, I think, the first one was the bottom of a store and I didn't follow the other one." Please believe it Sirius, please believe it.

"Really? You find the way to the kitchens yet?" Harry nodded. "Good job, took me and my friends awhile to find those things and a few more." Harry was getting nervous, he had already let one thing slip and couldn't let something else slip. "Anyways she isn't seeing anyone so would you have a problem with Remus asking her to Hogsmeade?" Now Harry didn't know what to say, he knew Hermione wouldn't but he didn't want to seem over protective of her.

"If he wants to, don't think she'll say yes though, she's to worried about reading and classes." Good cover, Hermione did like to read.

"So was Lily until James corrupted her, forget I said that."

"Hey I may be her Brother but I don't tell her what she can and can't do." But if Remus thought he was going to get Hermione to do anything he was in for a world of pain, Harry would make sure of it.

"Thanks Devin, and good job on making the team." Sirius left Harry so Harry went back to Hermione.

"What was that about?"

"Uh Sirius wanted to know if you were seeing anyone." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Remus likes you, or so Sirius says, and is probably going to make Remus ask you to Hogsmeade when the first Hogsmeade weekend comes around."

"What did you tell him!" Hermione was shocked, this was Remus, how could he think about her like that? Yes it wasn't Professor Lupin but he was that to her.

"That uh, he could ask but we don't have permission to go to Hogsmeade."

"Why did you say that! I can't go with him, he's a, he was our Professor, that is wrong Devin."

"Like I said he could ask but you don't have permission to go so will probably say no." Harry hoped she would.

"Of course I would that is wrong Harry, sick, why didn't you tell him I was seeing someone?"

"Because you aren't seeing anyone, right?"

"Well I'm not but still what do you think I am going to do?"

"Tell him no! I wasn't thinking about it alright? I was just trying to keep our cover and not expose ourselves." He had, but he covered it up. Hermione closed her book and went to her dorm room to get away from Harry. Harry was going to let it go but he didn't want Hermione mad at him and followed her, asking the entrance nicely, and then followed her up to her room. "Devin what are you doing, leave me alone!"

"I'm not letting you get mad at me, you're all I have here, don't be mad at me over something stupid when you aren't mad at me for something major."

"What are you talking about?"

"Being here! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here yet you aren't mad at me for that but now you are getting mad at me over something as stupid as not lying to Sirius!" Harry tried to calm down when he was interrupted.

"How the hell did you get up here?" It was Lily!

"Asked the entrance to let me in how else? Look Lily my sister is mad at me since I didn't lie to Sirius about something stupid please tell her to forget about it since you are a Prefect you have the power."

"Asked the entrance?" Lily had completely blanked out the last part of what Harry said. "Devin how the hell did you get up here?"

"I just told you!"

"But that's not possible, how did you figure this out?" Oh crap Harry had let something else slip.

"Doesn't everyone know how? Look I am trying to get my sister to stop being stupid so if you could leave us alone."

"I heard what you were arguing about, whatever happened to your parents it wasn't your fault." Harry hearing this couldn't take it, Lily had no idea what she had just done to him, she had forgiven Harry for something she didn't even know about, not yet anyways, Harry broke down and started to cry.

"Was it his fault?" Lily was starting to panic; she had a male student in a girl's dorm room who was crying over something she didn't know about.

"No it wasn't it was…" Hermione almost yelled Voldemort. "It wasn't his fault but he blames himself for it." It was true, but not about what Lily thought it was. "Devin I'm sorry alright I forgive you, you shouldn't lie and you didn't I can't get mad at you for that." Hermione put her arm around Harry trying to comfort him then whispered. "What's wrong Harry?" Harry whispered back.

"Mom forgave me, she said it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault." Hermione understood now, Hermione knew what had happened to Harry.

"It's ok Devin, they don't blame you, it wasn't your fault." Hermione held Harry trying to comfort him but really just giving him a shoulder to cry on. After crying for a few minutes Harry wiped his eyes trying to gain his composure.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not suppose to be up here am I?"

"Well I'm not sure since I've never heard of this, you just asked the entrance to let you up?" Harry nodded. "How did you figure this out?"

"I wanted to talk to my sister, I needed to talk to her about something and she wasn't awake so I tried to go up but I couldn't so I got mad and started yelling at it and when that didn't work I asked it to let me up and it did." Not the truth, but he couldn't say it was so he could go up and surprise his girlfriend.

"Alright well get downstairs, I won't take points off since she is your sister and you didn't know you were doing anything wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with it since no where in the rule book does it say boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm since the spell was put in place, so a boy actually being in here isn't against any rules." Hermione had just let something out that she shouldn't have.

"How the hell do you know that?" Lily was confused; these two knew things she didn't even know.

"Uh I like to read, a lot, and I read it." Hermione knew it sounded lame but what else was she going to say?

"Oh, well, he still shouldn't be coming up here, what if I was changing, or if one of the other girls were changing or something?" Harry did not want to see that.

"I'm sorry I didn't know, I'll behave I swear."

"Alright just don't come up here again and don't tell the Marauders, hell I'll let you do whatever you want just don't tell the Marauders." Lily didn't want to think about what would happen if those idiots found out how to get up here, although with James it would be nice…

"Ok I won't tell the Marauders, wait, who are the Marauders?" Harry caught himself, he hadn't been told who the Marauders were yet, had he? At least not who all the members were.

"Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus."

"What about Mackenzie?" Good, play stupid.

"No, he is to smart to be going out with the others to do all the things they do."

"Alright I won't tell them or anyone else in case they decide to tell them, the Marauders." Harry went down the stairs running into the people he wasn't supposed to be telling how he got up.

"How the hell did you get up there?" All four Marauders asked at the same time.

"Not allowed to tell."

"Only girls can go up there, are you a girl?" Peter, Wormtail, Harry wanted to hit him.

"No." Harry was trying to keep his temper down.

"I don't think any of us have seen you naked, you could be a girl." Peter, Wormtail, was just asking for it.

"No." Harry pushed Wormtail hard knocking him down as Harry walked out of the Common Room. Harry was trying to think of a place to go when James and Sirius ran up from behind him.

"Hey stop!" They ran harder cutting Harry off.

"Your asshole of a friend needs to shut up." Harry tried pushing them out of the way, he wasn't supposed to tell them, and Wormtail, just seeing him made Harry's blood boil.

"Look Devin he can be an idiot but still, how did you get up there!"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Harry wasn't going to let his Mother down.

"Come on buddy how did you figure it out?" Harry wasn't going to fall for that.

"I'm not allowed to tell you now please leave me alone."

"We aren't going to do that Devin, not until you tell us how you got up there."

"Look I promised Lily I wouldn't tell you so I'm not." Harry was wondering what to do, he promised his Mother not to tell but his Father was asking him to tell.

"Oh she won't get that mad if you tell me Devin, I'll make sure she learns the benefits of me knowing." Harry didn't want to hear this.

"Look I'll make a deal, keep Remus or any of your other friends away from my sister and I will tell you."

"Deal." Both James and Sirius agreed.

"Well now we just have to wait until say, after the first Hogsmeade weekend to make sure you keep your end of the deal." Harry hoped that would be long enough to make them forget the deal or break it.

"Alright, and sorry about Peter, he can be rather rude sometimes."

"He is evil, he will hurt you all." Harry hated Wormtail, and as long as he wasn't being specific Hermione couldn't yell at him, could she?

"What?" Both looked at Harry confused. Harry walked away taking a shortcut to lose the two remembering it from the Marauders Map. A few minutes later he went back to the Common Room and sat next to Hermione.

"Devin we need to get out of here soon, if we stay here much longer we will let slip who we really are." Harry had the same thoughts, hell he already had but so far had covered them up.

"I know Hermione but what are we going to do? There is nothing that we can do until Dumbledore comes up with something."

"I don't care, this is getting to hard, I can't handle this."

"You need to relax Hermione, you are doing to much, relax." Harry started rubbing her shoulders trying to help her relax.

"Uh you two busy?" It was Mackenzie, and that was when Harry realized how wrong it looked.

"No, just my sister doing more then she can handle, she always does this." That was true, she nearly had a nervous breakdown in her third year.

"Well I was wondering if uh, Devin could you go away?" Harry went away turning back when he heard a Hermione yelling at Mackenzie.

"I'm new here, leave me alone! First Remus and now you what the hell is up with you boys?"

"Wow they broke the deal before the day was over." Harry went over to Hermione acting like a protective Brother. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing Devin." Hermione wanted Harry to go away, she could handle it.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me."

"I can take care of myself."

"Hey I'm sorry I'll just go, uh, that way." Mackenzie walked away leaving the two 'sibling' to argue.

"I know you can Hermione but you were yelling for a reason."

"Look it wasn't a big deal alright?" Hermione was actually flattered, in her time none of the guys seemed interested in her, and here they were jumping at the chance to ask her out. "Nothing happened so don't worry about it."

"If you say so sis." Harry walked away trying to get away in more ways then that. Going up to his room he tried to meditate but to many things flooded his mind, home, here, Hermione, his parents, Wormtail, it all distracted Harry.


	9. Revelation

**Chapter 9: The Revelation**

Harry and Hermione had dealt with being in the new world so far, keeping the slips to a minimum. Harry had only punched Wormtail once after Wormtail had started hitting on Hermione; he wanted to do so much more but couldn't. Right now Harry was training for the Quidditch game coming that weekend against Ravenclaw.

"Good job Devin, keep that up and we won't even need to wake James up." Harry had just scored again; even after the Captain had three people playing Keeper Harry and his broom were just too good.

"Oh come on if I don't play none of the ladies will come out." James flew around catching the Snitch when he felt like it.

"Don't let Lily catch you saying that." Harry had gotten comfortable talking with his Father, with a new friend.

"Oh she knows I love her, prove it every chance I get." James went in a dive and came back with the Snitch, again. "You know, with such a fine broom you could be a really good Seeker."

"I wish, I tried but a Snitch, well, I like being active the entire time instead of sitting around looking for the golden flash of Snitch." The flash that meant it was his time to win the game, his time to chase down his prey and capture it, oh Harry missed that feeling that rush, even with being a Chaser it was different.

"Well good practice everyone; we have class tomorrow so go to bed early." Harry doubted anyone actually would go to bed early as he headed back to the castle. Harry was walking when he heard crying; not knowing who it was Harry didn't want to stop but if it was someone he knew… He looked inside the classroom, it was Hermione.

"Hermione, you ok?" She turned around then went over and hugged Harry crying still. "What's wrong?"

"I miss my parents, I miss Crookshanks, I miss Ginny, I miss everyone." Hermione had finally realized that she may never see them again, that Harry and she may never return to their time.

"It's ok Hermione we'll see them again." Harry hoped, it was fun here being with his parents but it wasn't his time, it wasn't right.

"No we won't, Dumbledore hasn't found a way to get us home yet and he never will."

"He told you this?" Now Harry was worried, had Dumbledore talked to Hermione while he was out practicing?

"No but it's true, we aren't going home, I'll never see them again." Harry was worried about that, he already thought of a way to make it so Hermione could see them again but didn't want to tell her.

"You don't know that, Divination is complete rubbish remember? Besides you will see your parents again, I'll make sure of it."

"It's all my fault, I'm supposed to be so smart but I can't think of a way to get us home, I failed you Harry, I failed you." Hermione kept crying even when she ran out of tears.

"It's not your fault, its Voldemort's, it's his Death Eaters fault, not yours." Harry tried to comfort her; he rocked her back and forth brushing her hair with his fingers. "We will go home Hermione."

"What?" Hermione looked up at Harry.

"We will go home."

"No, not that, you just said it was Voldemort's fault."

"It is his fault." Harry wasn't sure what he had missed, he had been there the whole time yet something got past him.

"You finally stopped blaming yourself for this!" Hermione hugged Harry hard. "You finally stopped blaming yourself for what Voldemort did, about time Harry."

"Well Mom forgave me, it wasn't my fault, she said it herself, it wasn't my fault. It was never my fault, it's always been Voldemort, and it's always been him making my life hell, ruining everything, hurting everyone I loved. It's not my fault I love someone, it's Voldemort who hurts them, it isn't my fault that Sirius was killed, that Ron turned on his family, that Cho was used, it was Voldemort who did it, me loving them or being friends with them had nothing to do with it, it's not my fault if I love someone."

"I love you to Harry." Hermione got up on her toes and kissed Harry on his lips. This threw Harry off; he shook his head trying to get what just happened to make sense. "I missed you so much Harry, even when I hated you I loved you, I could never stop loving you." Hermione kissed him again.

"Hermione you can't do that, we are suppose to be siblings."

"But we aren't, and no one is here, I love you Harry." She kissed him on the lips hugging him harder before letting go. "You're right we can't do this here, we have to wait until we get home, if we…"

"We will get home, Dumbledore will find a way to get us home Mione." Harry had said it before he knew what he was saying.

"We will get home Harry, Devin, we will get home." Hermione hugged him again feeling better.

"So have your homework down?" Harry was trying to distract Hermione from what had happened.

"No, I still need to finish my Arithmancy homework."

"Well then let's go to the library so I can sit and watch you." They both laughed and did as such.

Later that day Harry had changed and was ready for bed when the Marauders surrounded his bed.

"So Harry what's going on?" Harry froze; if he didn't respond to Harry then he wasn't giving himself away. "Harry answer us." Harry didn't move.

"Come on Harry get up." This time James had pushed Harry. "Damn it Harry get up we need to talk to you."

"My name isn't Harry its Devin!" Harry wasn't going to let them know who he was, he couldn't let them know, not James or any of the Marauders.

"Peter saw you with your 'sister'. Who are you two really?"

"Wormtail was spying on me?" Harry now got up.

"See he knows my nickname, we never told him that did we?" Harry realized what he just said.

"No we didn't. How do you know all this Harry? Sirius told us you knew about the tunnels, and how to get to the kitchen, things that took us years to find."

"And you know how to get up to the girl's dorm, something we still can't figure out." Harry was panicking.

"Look let me get my sister; please I'll explain everything just let me get my sister." Harry had no idea what to do and hoped Hermione would. Harry was followed by the Marauders when he got to the entrance to the girl's dormitory. "Uh I'm going up alone, cover your ears, I promised Lily I wouldn't tell you." They actually did cover their ears, Harry was amazed, so asked to be let up and he was. Getting to the door he knocked on it.

"What? It's time to go to bed." Harry heard Lily move around. "If you have problems with a room mate just wait till morning." She opened the door. "Devin!" Harry stopped her from closing the door shut.

"I need to talk to Hermione, it is important, it involves you know what." Harry hoped Hermione would know what he meant.

"Oh god no Harry what did you do!" Hermione knew what Harry meant.

"Harry?" Lily was confused.

"Look I need to talk to my Brother." Hermione threw on a large shirt over the night gown she had on. Hermione and Harry went down the stairs where the Marauders were waiting for them. "What did you do, why did you tell them?"

"I didn't they heard you talking to me earlier, Wormtail saw us." Hermione went pale, this was her fault.

"Look we need to go to Dumbledore…"

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell us what, who, you are." Wormtail was acting like he had done something great.

"Follow us then, we need to go to Dumbledore." Hermione pushed Wormtail hard and Harry followed her hearing the Marauders following them. Getting to Dumbledore's office Harry gave the password and went in.

"Ah there they are." Dumbledore was waiting for them, how?

"Dumbledore they know about us, that Devin isn't Devin."

"And Hermione isn't Hermione." Harry figured he could keep her real name out of this; they didn't need to know that Hermione was her real name.

"I saw them acting rather unsibling like in a classroom." Wormtail was still acting smug. "And they know my nickname, something we never told them."

"I see, well, I am sorry to say this but they are not who you think they are." Harry crossed his fingers, Dumbledore had to save them.

"They said Voldemort sent them here, isn't he the leader of that Anti-Muggle group?" James was taking over as the leader of the Marauders.

"Yes he is, and he did send them here in a way. Harry's parents and her Brother were killed in an attack by Death Eaters." Dumbledore had thought of something to Harry's relief. "I needed to hide them and the safest place in England is Hogwarts. I also gave them a cover story in case Voldemort was able to get a spy in here; they are to be Brother and Sister, under the names Devin and Hermione Granger."

"But how do they know my nickname?" Peter wasn't letting this go.

"I told them who they could trust, the Marauders. Yes you may get into trouble but you are good, you don't follow Voldemort, this is why I put them in Gryffindor. Their parents were friends of mine and while Harry's parents are on the run he has fallen under my care, and as long as she will stay here Eve is under my care." Dumbledore came up with the first female name he could think of and gave it to Hermione.

"You didn't tell them about me did you?" This came from Remus.

"What that you're a Werewolf?" Hermione wasn't worried about letting them know what she and Harry knew anymore. "We don't care; Harry's uncle is a Werewolf." It was true, in their timeline Remus was like an uncle to Harry.

"But why do they know about the tunnels? The Kitchen? Or how in the hell can he get up to the girl's dormitory!" This came from Sirius.

"Escape routes, in case this castle is attacked by Voldemort these two know ways to get out of here. As for the girl's dormitory this is again in case there is an attack, Harry will be able to get his sister or stay in the dorm room since any male followers would not be able to get up there." Harry and Hermione finally relaxed, Dumbledore had saved them, this Dumbledore was as good to them as the Dumbledore they knew was.

"Oh." Peter was getting angry, he thought he had something on these two, after Hermione, or Eve, had turned him down, after Devin, or Harry, had punched him, he thought he had something on them.

"Please keep this to yourselves, I made a promise to the Heeds that I would keep their daughter safe and if you tell anyone about them it would put them in jeopardy." The Marauders nodded.

"What about Lily?" Hermione wanted to tell her the 'truth', the new truth anyways.

"She is someone you can trust so if you want to you may, anyone else I recommend not to tell them."

"Now it is late please go to bed and keep this to yourself." The Marauders and Harry and Hermione left Dumbledore's office and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Sorry about that Harry, Devin, we were worried you were here working for Voldemort, we all know Muggle born witches and wizards and were trying to protect them." James was again the leader of the Marauders apologizing for all of them.

"Its ok James you didn't know but now you do. You really should be more careful though, Dumbledore knows about everything you and your friends do he just usually lets it slide."

"What? How do you know this?"

"He told me, on Christmas last year he was telling me about the Marauders, how they broke every rule but never hurt anyone so he let it go." Harry was making things up as he went along.

"Well hey as long as we don't hurt anyone its fine with him so it's fine with me." The Marauders and Harry went to their dorm room while Hermione went to hers.

That morning Harry woke up to another world, he was under a new life, it wasn't his own but it wasn't a bad one. The Marauders now knew his real name if not his real past which was technically his future. Harry didn't have to tip toe around them now that they knew he knew almost everything about them.

The rest of the week went by finally getting to the weekend, the first Quidditch game of the year. Harry was excited, he was about to play in front of a large crowd of people again, he was about to play Quidditch with the Gryffindor team again, he was already getting that rush.

"Come on people if we lose this I will be out 50 Galleons, that's how much I believe we will win. So if you lose I will wring your necks and get the money I lost from all of you." The Captain wasn't much for uplifting speeches. "So get your stuff together and let's clip the wings of those Ravens!"

"Hoorah!" The Gryffindor Quidditch team let out the battle cry and went out onto the field.

"Here they are the Gryffindor Lions facing the Ravenclaw Ravens in the opening Quidditch game of the year! Come on James don't make me lose to Mackenzie and wait at least ten minutes to catch that Snitch." Sirius was doing the commentary. The players on both teams got ready and waited for the whistle.

"And they're off!" The whistle was blown and both teams shot up into the air. "And what an amazing maneuver by the new Chaser Devin Granger who has the Quaffle and scores!" Before five seconds had passed Harry got the first score. He was use to three Keepers so one Keeper was nothing to him.

"The Ravenclaw Chaser Robert has the Quaffle and is charging down the field he looks like he is going to what was that?" Harry had flown up underneath the Ravenclaw Chaser and stolen the Quaffle. "Devin has the Quaffle again and scores!" Twenty seconds, two scores. "He is so fast out there you can barely see him moving! The Ravenclaw Chaser Mary has the Quaffle now and is dodging Bludgers, she looks like she could and it's gone again!" Harry stole the Quaffle before Mary had made it to mid-field. "Devin has it and scores again!" The crowd was going nuts, they were cheering and stomping their feet, Harry could feel it, the rush, the excitement, he was having a great time. "Devin does a flip, hey man stop showing off and score us some more points!" Harry did just that, in one minute he had seven scores, after five it was over thirty. "Right now it is 310-0, the Ravenclaw team just can't get to the other side to score because of Devin Granger the Golden Chaser!" Harry heard that, he was now the Golden Chaser, he had been the Golden Seeker and now a Golden Chaser. Bored Harry flew up to where Sirius was and spoke into the microphone.

"Well then let's give the other team a chance shall we? I figure as long as we have another five minutes until James decides to catch the Snitch I can say Hoorah!" Harry dove down over the stands indeed showing off catching the Ravenclaw Chaser and stealing the ball before they could get to mid-field. Harry dodged a Bludger and scored again.

"Is he great or what and from what I understand ladies he is still single! So come to me first and I'll see if he would want you or not and if he wouldn't you can always come with me." Sirius was having as much fun as Harry was. It was getting closer and closer to the ten minute mark, if James caught it now Sirius would lose money but if he waited a few more minutes Mackenzie would lose money. Harry stole the Quaffle time and time again scoring goal after goal with ease. It was getting closer to the ten minute mark, Sirius was sure James was going to help him win even if he did ask for a part of the winnings. Harry scored again making it 430-0 when the whistle was blown. "James caught the Snitch! Yes that's 20 Galleons for me! I'll be waiting for you by the Common Room Mackenzie." James flew up to the stand where Sirius was at.

"No you don't Sirius, I caught it AT ten minutes, not before or after, so you two owe me 20 Galleons each!" James flew down to the field with the Snitch still in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Well that is just cheap if you ask me but anyways 580-0 Gryffindor over Ravenclaw! Party at the Common Room tonight!" Sirius left the stand and ran down the stairs as quickly as possible so he could join his friends in celebration.

The Common Room did have a party, and while Hermione and Lily were upset over the alcohol the Marauders seemed to have gotten in they celebrated the victory.

"Great job Devin, we could skip the next to games and still win the cup!" A drunken Remus had spilled beer on Harry who got up to clean it off. Going into the regular bathroom Harry was punched in the back.

"Fucker, you're trying to take my friends away from me!" Wormtail had attacked Harry! "Such a big star already well we'll see how they treat you when I tell them you attacked me!" Wormtail grabbed Harry's wand out of his pocket. "What should I use on you?" Harry remembered his DADA class, wandless magic.

"Accio Wand!" His wand left Wormtail and came to Harry. "_Silencio!_" Harry shut Wormtail up with a spell. "I hate you, you betrayed my parents, you sold your soul to evil himself and now you will pay!" Harry thought of what spells to use, he could just kill him but Hermione would be mad and Dumbledore would punish him, same with any Unforgivable Curse so Harry decided to have some fun. _"Densaugeo."_ The same spell Malfoy used on Hermione to give her buck teeth worked well on Wormtail. _"Fernunculus" _ Rashes and boils broke out all over Wormtail who tried to run away. _"Locomoto mortis." _The leg locking spell stoppedWormtail who tried to scream but Harry still had him silenced; now only one last spell would do the spell that even he couldn't beat. _"Rictusempra_._" _Wormtail fell over laughing, sort of, no sound came out but the laughing spell had taken effect on him. Harry stood over Wormtail making him laugh so hard and for so long he passed out.

Harry went back to the Common Room not cleaning up the beer Remus had poured on him finding Hermione on someone else's lap, Sirius. "What do you two think you're doing?" Harry couldn't believe Hermione or Sirius were doing this.

"Oh come on Harrrry, itsss jussst a littlllle fun." Hermione's speech was slurred, she was drunk.

"Sirius you got my sister drunk on purpose didn't you?" Harry got his wand out again ready for some more cursing. "Hermione please move so I can curse Sirius's little dick off in front of everyone." Harry tried to calm down; he was still mad at Wormtail and was now taking it out on Sirius.

"Hey man we weren't going to do anything just having some fun." Sirius though did push Hermione off when Harry didn't put his wand away.

"Then have fun with some other girl Sirius."

"No need to tell me twice." Sirius got up and went over to a fifth year student and started talking to her. Harry dragged Hermione up to her room and lay her down on her bed.

"Hermione you're drunk, I'll stay here until you fall asleep." Hermione turned over turning her back on Harry.

"I was just having a little fun."

"You were about to snog with my God Father that's not just a little fun that's just downright creepy."

"He's not your God Father yet he's fun and cute." Hermione rolled back over. "Although you are cute to Derry." Hermione reached out for Harry who backed away. "Come on lets have some fun Havin." Hermione fell out of the bed when she reached out to far. Harry picked her back up and put her back in bed.

"What are you doing up here?" Lily and one of the other Gryffindor girls saw Devin who seemed to be lying on top of his sister.

"She's drunk; I'm trying to keep her in her bed before she does something stupid. Already stopped her from snogging with Sirius, help please?" Lily and the other girl went over to help Harry keep Hermione down.

"Come on I was just going to have some fun." Hermione thrashed on the bed trying to get the three people off of her.

"You drank to much Hermione, Harry good idea to bring her up here." Harry nearly cracked his head on a wall turning his head. "Eve told me the truth; sorry about what happened with Voldemort."

"Well you know anything that will keep her down?" Lily nodded and cast a spell that shot out silver colored rope that tied Hermione down to the bed. "That should work, thanks Lily, and uh, you."

"I'm Rachel, Harry or Devin?"

"Devin, Harry is a nickname I let friends call me and since I don't know you call me Devin." Harry shook her hand and left the room.

Harry stayed in the Common Room for a few more minutes when James and Remus pulled Harry out of the Common Room and into the hallway. "What the hell did you do to Peter?"

"He attacked me so I fought back, if he wants to complain about it tell him next time to take me out with the first punch." Harry didn't care about Wormtail, if he wanted to go another round Harry was up for it.

"He what? He told us you attacked him because he asked your sister out."

"Hermione can take care of herself; she did it well enough with Mackenzie. He punched me, I used a few spells on him, again if he wants to complain bring him here and I will give him something to complain about."

"Well we know you are protective of her because she isn't your sister but something more, and Sirius did tell us you threatened him with your wand for having a little fun with Hermione." James did have a point but it wasn't true!

"I didn't attack him he attacked me! Where is he?"

"Uh well…"

"Fine I'll just use the Marauders Map to find him!" Harry turned around and left the two stunned, how did Harry know about their Map?

Harry got to his trunk and got the Marauders Map out and his Invisibility Cloak out. "Wait, how to explain having these things?" Harry threw the cloak on deciding not to bother with the two Marauders. Harry found where Wormtail was hiding in girls bathroom! "Pervert." He could see there were two girls in there. Harry went to the bathroom and waited for the two girls to leave before going in after Wormtail. He saw the rat, it still had all its fingers unlike the Wormtail Harry knew, unlike the Scabbers Harry knew. Harry got his wand out and cast another tickling charm on Wormtail. The rat shook wildly for a few moments then turned into a laughing Peter Pettigrew. Harry stayed under his cloak when he heard someone else come in behind him, turning around he didn't see anyone until his Father and Remus took the original Invisibility Cloak off and had their own Marauders Map.

"Harry Potter?" Oh god no Harry thought, the Marauders Map couldn't be fooled. "We know you're here so come out or take your spell off, whatever you are using." Harry came out from underneath the Invisibility Cloak after putting his Marauders Map away.

"He's a pervert; he was in here as a rat watching girls so I figured I'd teach him not to do that." Harry took the spell off.

"He's lying! He chased me in here then attacked me again!" Peter was still on the ground.

"We saw it on the Map, Wormtail, and he didn't chase you in here, Harry Potter is telling the truth." James stared at Harry hard. "Potter? Was your grandfather's first name Harold?" Harry shook his head, he had no idea what his grandfather's name was so it might have been. "Uh a grandmother named Maratha?" Harry again shook his head. "Weird coincidence then, look Peter what the hell were you doing! First you attack Harry and now you are in here watching women go to the bathroom? We became like this for Remus not to spy on girls, Dumbledore probably knows you did this, if he doesn't he will know anyways."

"But I, I wasn't, he attacked me!" Peter turned into a rat and got away.

"Sorry we didn't believe you Harry, I can't believe Wormtail, we did this for a reason and this isn't it."

"I know you did it so on the full moon you can go with Remus for his transformation." They looked at him. "Like Dumbledore said he told me about you guys, not exactly who you were but what you did, about doing something illegal to keep a friend company when they transformed. My uncle had a friend like that, they were best friends, but one night when he was transformed a group of Anti-Muggle wizards attacked the place my uncle was staying and when his friend was fighting them off he escaped, he killed his friend and the Anti-Muggle wizards, and they executed him for it." Not the whole truth but it explained why he wasn't living with his 'uncle' and told them what happened between Remus and Sirius in his time.

"Well we won't let that happen right Remus?" James nudged him in the side.

"Yeah, about that, I was thinking…"

"Not again Remus it won't happen so stop talking about that. Harry go to the dorm room we will look for Wormtail." Harry left and let the two Marauders hunt down Wormtail to teach him a lesson for spying on the girls who were in the bathroom. James didn't want to think about Lily being spied on by Wormtail, his love being violated by Wormtail, his soul mate, the girl he already planned to marry.

Harry woke up that morning seeing Wormtail wasn't back. "Where is Wormtail?" Harry looked around for a rat.

"He left the school grounds; we already put a spell on the Marauders Map to tell us when he comes back." Oh no, Harry heard this, is this when Wormtail left for Voldemort? What had he done!

"Well at least he didn't come back, little bastard, I know he looked at Lily." James was mad at Peter, he was always tagging along, he was a good friend when he wanted to be, but James thought about it, if Peter looked at those girls he would get a kick out of seeing Lily, James's love, his soul mate.

"Look I need to talk to my sister."

"We know she isn't your sister so you can stop saying that." Remus had a point but Harry had been trying to keep himself from slipping.

"Alright but still need to talk to her." Harry got dressed and went down to the Common Room to find Hermione doing what she did best, read. "You feeling alright Hermione?"

"Shut up Devin my head hurts." Hermione was suffering from a hangover that she was trying to escape from by reading.

"Look Wormtail left the school, the Marauders know my real name but don't know about how I and James are related, and I don't know what to do." Harry sat next to Hermione waiting for a response.

"Devin my head hurts can you please wait till it goes away?"

"You don't understand Wormtail left, he just found out about Voldemort, this is probably when he became a Death Eater! I did it; I made him become a Death Eater!" Harry said this to loudly for Hermione who hit Harry with the book. _Crack_

"Master Dumbledore wishes to speak to you." _Crack_ Looni had left before either teen could say anything.

"I guess we better go, He is probably going to yell at me for drinking." The two went to Dumbledore's office to find out what he wanted.

"Sit down please I have some very good news."


	10. Home, Maybe

**Chapter 10: The Way Home, Maybe…**

Harry and Hermione were excited, what was the news?

"A time turner came in; I believe I found a way to send you home." It was what they had been waiting for! "I'm not sure but so far using other time turners this process has worked 70 of the time, depending on how much is being sent back. The reason they didn't do it with this time turner is that they want to know if you want to take the risk." This was it, a way home, maybe.

"I don't know I don't have any family to go back to, but Hermione you should." Harry didn't want to be left behind but he didn't want to risk Hermione being hurt if he went with her. "You need to go back; I'll make you go back if I have to."

"I won't leave you behind Harry, we can take two trips. There were five altogether, four left when they sent the first one, they sent one at the beginning of the year, one now, that leaves two left, and we can both go back without as much risk." Hermione had come through, even with the hangover she was still the smartest witch at Hogwarts. "I think, Harry if you don't want to risk it we don't have to."

"That would work; do you want to do it?" Dumbledore looked at the two students. Harry nodded then looked at Hermione.

"Hermione we, you at least, need to go back home, I'm sure your parents miss you a lot and want to see you again." Hermione nodded, she was willing to take the risk to go home and be with her parents again.

"Go and get your things, I will wait for you to get back." The two left to the Gryffindor Common Room to get their things and say goodbye. Harry put everything he had back in his bottomless pouch.

"Harry what are you doing?" It was James, his Father, someone he would be leaving behind forever.

"I'm leaving, Dumbledore found a place across the ocean to keep me and Hermione safe." Harry hated lying to his Father but had to.

"Well that sucks, gonna miss having you around. Means we need to get a new Chaser, you're leaving right now?" Harry nodded. "Well good luck, be safe, and make sure you remember us Marauders." Harry would, he would never forget them. "Sorry about Wormtail, can't believe he did those things."

"It's ok you have no control over him." Unlike Voldemort does, or will. "Well as long as I'm leaving I can tell you what you want to know." James put all his attention on Harry. "To get pass the entrance just ask it to let you up, that's it, say 'May I please go up' and it will let you."

"That's it?" Harry nodded. "Thanks Harry." They shook hands and Harry went down to the Common Room to wait for his 'sister'. A few minutes later Hermione came down with Lily Evans, his Mother.

"Hermione says you are leaving, it was nice to know you two, have fun wherever you're going." Lily hugged Harry.

"Thanks Lily, it was nice knowing you to." Finally, after 15 years he got to finally know his parents.

"We have to go soon, sorry for the quick leave Lily."

"It's ok Hermione, you need to go, bye." They hugged again.

"Bye." The two teens walked away, they left the Common Room, and went to Dumbledore who was waiting for them.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess, yes, I think." Harry was with his parents, Sirius, Remus, he had his family! If he goes back he would have no one, if Harry went back home he would be leaving his parents behind. "Hermione you go first, if you make it then you can send me the other time turner." This would give Harry more time to think abut what he would do. There was a humming noise as a time turner landed on the table.

"Ah yes Hermione grab the end of the time turner." She did. "Now wait for it to reactivate, if it works properly you will be back in your time." A few seconds later there was a new humming noise and Hermione disappeared. Now Harry waited, if another one came would he take it? It would be his only chance to go back, but did he want to? Here he could be with his family, kill Death Eaters, stop Voldemort before he became powerful, but then he would be leaving Hermione, the Remus he knew, Tonks, the Weasly's, everyone from his time. A new humming noise was heard and a time turner appeared. "Well Harry grab the end and prepare to go back home." Harry stuck his hand out not yet touching it; did he want to do this? Do this and leave his parents.

"I can't do this, I can't leave them." Harry started to take his hand away when he heard Dumbledore use a spell.

"_Imperio._ Harry now touch the time turner and hang on until it re-activates." Before Harry could fight the spell he touched the time turner which began to hum. "I'm sorry I had to do that Harry but you need to go home now Harry." The humming got louder and louder, the world began to spin, Harry wanted to let go but couldn't, the spell was still on him. The humming got louder and louder as the world spun faster and faster, was Harry going home or was he going to fall under that other 30?

**A/N** Ok really short but it worked for me. Anyways hope you enjoyed Book 5.507, 6 will be out soon, maybe, it will be called

**Harry Potter and the Bad Wish**

Not sure when the first chapter will be up, not sure where Harry ended up. Have two ways to go with this, he makes it home or he doesn't. One leads to a bunch of stuff, second one leads to other ways. Both work with the Title but not sure which one yet. I actually have two chapter ones and trying to figure out which one to use.


End file.
